Treasure Planet II : The Quest of Tala
by LilweenGalatrass
Summary: Two years after Jim discovered Treasure Planet, he expects to live peaceful holiday on Montressor but everything changes when a boat crashed once again near the Benbow Inn. Jim fell into another adventure where love, families' secrets and pirates are here to make of this summer, the summer of his life... JimXOC and DocXAmelia
1. Prologue

_Hi ! This is my first fanfic about Treasure Planet and the first (serious) one in English. I'm French and I chose English to work my English skills but also because, let's face it, most of Treasure Planet's readers are English._

_This fanfic starts two years after the movie and I tried to guess Jim's age from the movie : I think he must be around 15 years old so, in my fanfic, he is 17._

_I want to thank my beta reader Daughter of Sons who had done a GREAT work about correcting my huge mistakes ! ^^"_

_I hope you'll enjoy it ! ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

Treasure Planet II : The Quest of Tala

CHAPTER I : Prologue

Jim Hawkins was back.

He was back in his little town of Benbow on the mining planet of Montressor. The now seventeen years old boy who, two years ago, was about to become a delinquent but, instead, discovered a map leading to the famous Treasure Planet where the loot of a thousand worlds was kept. Not only he found it but he also saved the ship from infiltrated pirates and an explosive planet! At least, that's what everyone say about him ; for Jim, it was his second chance : his way to find his path, to understand what he was meant for. Part of it thanks to his great friend and almost father, John Long Silver, a cyborg who taught him what life was. He hadn't seen Silver since the old cyborg had left the ship. He needed to be free and they couldn't talk to each other, considering he was the one who lead the mutiny. After Jim came back from Treasure Planet, thanks to the Captain Amelia, he entered the Interstellar Academy and spent two years to learning how to become a spaceman.

Two weeks ago, he came back in his town with his mother, BEN – the robot he saved from the Treasure Planet – and Morph – the little polymorph Silver gave him – for the summer break. Two months with his family, especially his mother he'd been missing so much at the Academy.

The two weeks had passed quickly in a very monotone way and without anything exciting when, a night at the Benbow Inn, Captain Amelia and the Dr. Delbert Doppler came with their four little children that BEN and Morph couldn't wait to take care of. After all the customers gone, the Hawkins and Doppler families stayed together, talking about a few things and remembering how, two years ago, that crazy adventure started…

With a smile, Jim went up to his bedroom and climbed through the window. He sat on the roof, keeping an eye on the others still talking in the living room. He could see and hear them through the window:

"I'm so glad Jim went on that journey, his mother said with a lovely smile. He has changed so much, I now have my little son back…"

"Space always is the best way to find your own path," Amelia answered.

"I told you that it would be a good journey, didn't I ?" Doppler exclaimed with a smile.

Jim looked up at the sky, still smiling and admired the infinite sky full of stars shining like the most beautiful diamonds.

Suddenly, he saw a light to his left. He turned his head and saw a boat, the same type of lifeboats of the big spaceships had falling down into the forest. As expected, it touched the tops of trees and hit the engine because it exploded and the boat lost even more altitude. It disappeared into the trees while Jim stared at the crash with an opened mouth. He heard a final crash then nothing. He saw the grey smoke from the crash and after a moment of intense silence, he jumped off of the roof and landed on a knee on the floor. He heard the sharp scream from BEN to his right who jumped of fear, seeing something suddenly falling from above.

"BEN ?" Jim asked with an hesitation.

"Jimmy ! What are you doing ? Are you trying to get killed ?!" The robot exclaimed after realizing it was his human friend.

"What are _you_ doing here ?" Jim answered, frowning.

BEN looked on the floor where the rubbish destined to the trash can was spread out everywhere. Jim sighed, understanding what he was doing here.

Morph, who was with BEN, finally reacted and squealed, going near Jim and rubbing himself against his cheek while the young boy cuddled the little pink blob. He turned and looked up at his friends :

"A boat just crashed ! Let's go there and see if there is anyone hurt !" He exclaimed, starting to run towards the forest.

"What ? Wait, Jimmy !"

The robot moaned and followed Jim and Morph, who was happily floating near the brown haired guy.

Once in the forest, they used BEN's robotic eyes to see in the dark and found that fortunately the boat had crashed near the limits of the forest. They didn't have that far to walk.

They soon discovered the wreck of the boat, still steaming. But they also saw, despite the darkness, a figure lying down on the floor, unconscious…

Jim, Morph, and BEN approached slowly, although BEN followed only by fear. He was trembling and kept his hands near his mouth while Jim walked towards the figure. When he kneeled down, BEN found his voice again :

"Is... is he dead ? Because.. I don't really like the dead things, you know… It creeps me out… Please don't tell me it's dead !"

Morph squealed and approached the face of the person while Jim put a hand on the neck of the person and turned to BEN, feeling a slight beating pulse :

"Not dead, but he's bleeding."

He examined the person. He was about Jim's own age probably but very thin and little. He was wearing the classical outfit of cabin boy in a crew : a brown pants, black boots and a large baggy cream shirt. His hair were brown but hidden under a little hat which was darkening most of his face. What was really strange were his hands : on both of them they were black tattoos ; on the right hand, there was a crescent moon, and on the left one, a star. Jim frowned but then saw something sparkling and took a golden medallion, which was resting on the floor from the guy's position. The boy moaned, Jim let the medallion go and put an arm under the boy's back and the other under his knees. He lifted, picking him up. The boy was light as a feather but when he was back on his two feet, the hat slid and fell to the floor.

Jim opened his eyes wide when he saw the long brown hair falling from under the hat, he again examined the person. Despite himself, his eyes looked lower and he saw bandages enclosing the breasts. With that fine face, he finally understood that this cabin boy was, in fact, a disguised girl…

_The next day_

The girl was sleeping deeply but the sunlight was so warm and intense on her skin and against her closed eyes that she had no other choice but to open them…

The sun blinded her but after blinking, she could keep her eyes opened even if her vision was still blurred. Her head still hurt and she had horrible dizziness but she forced herself to look around the room. She was in a sweet comfortable bed in a wooden room. There was little furniture, everything was wood but her sheets were white, with a red cover.

She turned her head to have a better look and saw a door on her right. She slowly started to move and tried to rise but even before being completely sat, her head pounded painfully and with a little scream of pain, she took her head in her hands, feeling bandages. She closed her eyes and thought that there would be nothing more comfortable than going back to sleep.

But at that moment, the door opened and a woman entered with a tray full of food smelling deliciously. She stopped when she saw the girl on her bed, and seemed surprised but then a sweet and warm smile appeared on her face and she approached with the tray and placed it on the nightstand.

"You're awake, how do you feel ?" She asked gently.

The girl stared at her. The woman had brown long hair and beautiful green-blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress with a purple bodice.

She kept smiling and tilted her head :

"Can I ask you your name ?" She continued.

The girl opened her mouth to answer but her voice stayed in her throat. Seeing that, the woman took a glass full of water and handed it to her. She took it, trembling a little bit, and then drank. After few sips, she felt better and her head was clearer. The woman sat on the side on the bed, still with her sweet reassuring smile :

"My name is Sarah Hawkins, my son found you yesterday night after your boat crashed near our Inn. We took care of you, you were hurt on your head and stayed unconscious all night. I'm glad you're feeling better !"

The girl didn't say anything for a moment then looked down, she saw her hands resting on the cover but what surprised her were the black tattoos of a crescent moon on the right one and a star on the other one. She blinked, surprised, then she raised her head towards Sarah who smiled again to her :

"So, what's your name ?" She asked once again.

The girl looked at her then her tattooed hands and, looking at Sarah again, she raised her head and said :

"I don't know…" She whispered. "I don't remember…"

Sarah blinked and lost her smile despite herself…

* * *

_So, what do you think ? :)_

_I usually write longer chapters but this is the prologue so, it's shorter._

_I plan on posting a chapter on saturday every two weeks, so the next chapter "STARS AND MOON..." will arrive on Saturday, 28th of December ! ;)_

_Once again, a huge thanks to Daughter of Sons ! :D_

_Tell me what you think in reviews ! :D_

_Truly yours,_

_May_


	2. Stars and Moon

_Thanks for all the readers and the follows :) _

_Daughter of Sons (my beta reader) and I decided to post earlier the second chapter because well, I've written quite a lot for now and by now, the chapters will be posted every sunday, each week ! :)_

_I hope you'll like it ! ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

Treasure Planet II : The Quest of Tala

CHAPTER II : Stars and Moon…

[_Two years after Treasure Planet's adventure, Jim is about to spend his summer holiday with his mother, BEN and Morph at the Benbow Inn but one night, he saw a boat's crash. He rescues a young girl but when she wakes up, she doesn't remember anything..._]

When the young girl woke up again, the sun was higher in the sky. She woke up more easily than the first time. She looked around her and saw that the tray was still here, the food still untouched.

She sat in the bed and heard an annoying noise : her stomach was growling and it needed food… She pushed away the sheets and put her legs over the side of the bed. She was wearing a long white nightgown and was relieved to see that her legs or feet didn't have one of those weird tattoos. She drank some water then started to eat a little bit of bread with other things like cheese, fruit and honey…

Suddenly, the door opened. She was so surprised that she almost fell, feeling suddenly dizzy. But she caught the side of the nightstand and stayed on her feet.

She looked at the person who entered and she was surprised to see, not Sarah, but a young man who was at least as surprised as she was to meet in person.

He was tall and seemed quite strong ; wearing brown pants, a beige shirt, and a black jacket way too big for him. He had brown chocolate hair, quite long and falling in front of his eyes. He had a little braid behind his head but what caught her gaze was the deep blue-green eyes he had…

After a moment of silence they seemed to realize they were staring at each other and the girl straightened, looking away while Jim sputtered and looked down, embarrassed :

"Sorry, I thought you were sleeping… I came to take the tray."

He glanced at her then the plate of food then added:

"If you wanna eat more, you can. I'll come back later."

He turned away and was about to leave when she reacted:

"Wait!"

He turned to stare at her and she hesitated:

"You're.. you're Sarah's son, right ?"

She had a tiny shy voice, but it was hoarse as if she hadn't talked for a long time or at least, not with her natural voice…

Jim smiled gently :

"Yeah, I am. My name is Jim," he answered.

She looked at him then looked down, letting her long brown hair fall around her face :

"She told me you found me… Thank you…" She said slowly.

Jim seemed quite surprised then smiled again :

"You're welcome !"

He went out and few seconds later, the sound of his steps disappeared…

_The next day_

Sarah had called a doctor to see and take care of the young girl who was still without a single memory… He was with the girl and Mrs. Hawkins for few minutes, in the room were also Morph – who already got attached to the girl – and BEN – who was just a little curious but very invasive :

"You're telling me she was found by your son after a boat crashed and woke up without memory ?" He resumed while stroking his white beard.

He looked like a humanoid tiger and had the usual outfit of doctors : white blouse and suitcase.

He stared at the young girl, awake and sitting up on the side of her bed. She was feeling a lot better, even if she was still a little weak but the doctor examined her everywhere and except few bruises and scratches and her injury at the head, she had nothing particularly life threatening.

"The injury had been well treated," he said while examining the one at the head. "In few days, it will start to disappear, nothing to worry about…"

"But, what about my loss of memory ?" She asked.

BEN suddenly approached, almost screaming :

"I know ! You just have to find your cognitive computer and your memory will be back !" He exclaimed pointing at the backside of his head where Jim once replaced his missing part.

Sarah, the doctor and the girl stared at him, the three with their mouths wide open, completely thunderstruck…

Sarah pouted and answered BEN about his idea, trying to be as sweet as possible :

"BEN," she started, "it only works with robots… And she's human…"

BEN seemed quite hesitant like if he doubted of what she just said but the doctor sighed and turned towards the young girl to answer her question :

"My dear, unfortunately.. I don't know, no one does… It must probably be because of the shock of the crash and the injury… I'm pretty sure it will come back soon, little by little… You just have to be patient."

She let her head down and Sarah felt bad for the poor girl, she sat next to her, stroking her back reassuringly :

"But," she started with a shaking voice, "what will I do ? I don't know who I am, where I come from, I don't know anyone and I don't have anything ! How can I just _wait_ for my memories to come back ? And what if they never do ?" She exclaimed, completely panicked.

Sarah looked painfully at the doctor who shook his head, unable to give any proper answer…

"I only can help you about your injuries and give you advices. Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do about your loss of memory, the only possibility is to wait for them to come back. It will come, but you need time…"

"But.."

She stayed silent, looking once again at the floor…

Sarah pouted then squeezed the girl's hand, forcing her to look at her bright smile :

"The doctor is right : we have to wait. And when you'll remember, we'll find your family and your home. But for now, you can stay here, at the Inn !"

"Wh.. what ?" She asked, blinking, completely lost.

"We'll be glad to have you here, you will have food, a home, peoples to talk with ! I was just needing some help with the full season, that's perfect, isn't it ?"

"B.. but.." she spluttered, "how can I even pay you back ?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"You don't have to ! I will be more than glad to help you and have you with us at the Inn !"

She smiled even more if it was possible and even if she was feeling guilty, lost and sad, the girl couldn't help herself but to smile back to the gratitude showed by that wonderful woman…

"Thank you…" She whispered with a sad smile.

Sarah smiled more while Morph squealed and rubbed against her cheek, she laughed and few minutes later, the doctor was gone.

On his roof, Jim also smiled. He had watched the whole scene from his favorite place and was feeling so proud to be the son of such an amazing and sweet woman…

_Few days after_

The girl Jim saved few days before was completely recovered now. Her wound was gone and she had expressed her personality : she was always smiling and full of joy. Her eyes were always shining… Sarah gave her some clothes and she was wearing dresses similar to Sarah's ones : white with bodices, today, it was a red one. She had knotted her long brown hair behind so it doesn't bother her but it was still falling all around her face. She was helping the Hawkins at the Inn, washing dishes, helping in kitchen but most of the time, she was dishing out to the customers who all liked her and her brilliant smile.

But, unfortunately, behind her joy, she was still hurt and lost. Not a single memory had come back to her… Even after several days, she didn't know or have a single clue about who she was or where she was from… She wasn't lost or confused seeing the weird aliens or humanoid-animals peoples so she had always saw those kinds of peoples but she didn't even remember name of planets or the way the galaxy worked… Jim tried to explain to her but most of the time, she was staring outside trying to remember everything instead of listening to him – which annoyed him a lot… With Jim, she was always stubborn and mistrustful, she was glad he saved her, of course, but she just couldn't completely trust him for now and didn't want to get to know him…

The only thing, the only clue she had about her past were her weird tattoos on the hands and the necklace : a golden medallion which looked like a big pocket watch with black and complicated designs. She tried to open it, thinking it really was a pocket watch but it stayed closed… She turned it in every possible way to find out anything about her or a way to open it, but she only found a little hole, like a locket under it…

One day, she went into the kitchen to wash the empty plates and accidentally surprised Jim and Sarah who were talking. About her. Even annoyed by them talking amongst themselves and not asking her anything, she hid her feelings and smiled to them but Sarah stopped her before she could go :

"Sweetheart, wait a minute, please," she said.

The girl stopped and set the tray on the table, joining her hands and lifting up her head with all the dignity she still had without a single memory…

"We have been talking about you, about your loss of memory," Sarah started.

The sweet woman smiled and continued :

"You don't remember anything, not even your name so.. we were thinking we could give you one, just until you remember…" She explained softly.

The girl let her mouth fall open, surprised, even shocked. She was expecting a lot of subjects they could have told her – asking her to go on her own way for example – but _definitely not_ proposing to give her a name !

She stayed silent few minutes but then replied :

"I.. Sarah, that's so sweet !" She spluttered. "I couldn't expect something so nice from you ! You've already done so much for me and.. I.. I…"

"Don't worry about that," Jim said. "You deserve a name, and if my mom can call you "sweetheart" whenever she wants, I can't call you by anything else but "you". That's a little bit bothering, isn't it ?"

He smiled, a little bit embarrassed, and she couldn't help to look away while Sarah to stand next to her :

"Tell me, what name would you want ?" She asked gently.

She thought about it a little bit but couldn't come with a name, she finally shrugged, pouting :

"I don't know, pick whatever you want, it'll be fine for me…"

Sarah looked once at her son who shrugged then she smiled again and looked the girl into her eyes :

"If I had had a daughter, I would have called her _Hope_… Do you like it ? And if fits perfectly since you're hoping to get your memories back…"

The young girl slowly smiled and agreed immediately, thinking about her brand new name :

"It's a beautiful name ! Thank you Sarah ! For everything !"

"Aww, you're welcome, my dear…" She answered with a sweet smile and a loving gaze.

Jim advanced and took a tray of his own, going into the dining room where the customers were waiting for theirs plates and foods. Taking her cue from him and once again full of joy, Hope took her tray and went into the room.

She saw Jim on her right but after a quick look, she saw a new customer seated in a corner, on the left. She approached him with a smile and she realized it was an old man but well dressed and still elegant. He had white hair and a short white beard well cut, he was wearing a brown pants and black boots with a white shirt with puffed sleeves and a red and gold jacket. He had a black cape on the back of his seat and a black cane decorated with a gold lion's head as a handgrip.

"Good afternoon, Sir ! What can I do for you ?"

He raised his blue gaze to her and stopped, shocked but after a hesitation, he looked around him, looking a bit lost. Then, he looked her again and tried to raise his hand but he accidentally pushed the glass with the back of his hand. It fell on the floor, breaking into pieces.

"Oh ! I am so sorry, please accept my apologizes !" He exclaimed.

He tried to get down but Hope stopped him :

"Don't worry, Sir, I take care of that !"

She felt the gaze of Jim behind her who had reacted – like most of the customers – at the sound of the broken glass. She went down on her knees and picked up the pieces of glass, putting them on the tray.

Without noticing it, the old man looked at her the whole time and blinked at the tattooed hands but she already was getting up. He looked at her, right in her eyes, and simply said :

"Beautiful medallion, young lady…"

She looked at her necklace which had fallen out from the dress she usually wore it in : it had slipped out when she had kneeled down. She quickly hid it in her dress again and smiled shyly at the man who continued :

"_If I tell you that the stars guide you ?"_

She lost her smile, answering automatically :

"_Then I'll answer you that I owe my life to the moon…"_

She stayed silent and completely lost, her eyes wide open, looking frightened and dumbfounded…

The man sat comfortably in his seat and said as if nothing had happened :

"I will simply take a glass of water, thank you, miss."

She blinked and seemed to come to earth again :

"Y.. yes, sir…"

She went away in the kitchen and filled a glass of water, pondering about what just happened…

This odd man came and told her something strange and she answered without a moment's hesitation, as if she already knew the answer. No, she did know the answer ! She had told him that like she always had known her whole life how to reply !

Her heart lit up with joy, maybe it was one of her memories and he could help her get it back ! Maybe he knew her or recognized something about her !

Without even thinking, she went to the room, almost running, with her tray and the glass of water in her hands. She turned to the table the man was sitting at and saw Jim, talking to a customer. But it wasn't the old man… It was someone else who just arrived… She turned around, looking for him but she couldn't find him :

"Jim !" She called.

He turned to her, surprised and she continued :

"Do you know where the old man who was sitting here went ?"

He blinked a couple of times before answering :

"He left, he just told me weird things about- Hey !"

She ran to the door and opened it, going outside. Jim hesitated then ran after her, screaming her brand new name :

"Hope ! Wait !"

It was weird, even for him to call her by a name, especially that name, but he caught up her when she was standing a few feet away from the entrance, looking up in the blue sky, mouth opened :

"Is everything alright ?" Jim asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"He left…" She whispered.

"Yeah, are you sure you're feeling alright ?"

She turned to him, avoiding his gaze and smiled :

"Yeah, don't worry, everything's fine…"

She went back into the inn, followed by Jim, but he kept glancing at her all day. But they both were so occupied that they didn't realize that one of the customer was staring at Hope intensely…

Once the night fallen, Hope stayed in her bedroom. She was on her bed, looking up at the ceiling but her gaze was completely lost in her thoughts…

She raised her two hands, looking at the black tattoos of a star on her left hand, and a crescent moon and her right one :

""_If I tell you that the stars guide you, then I'll answer you that I owe my life to the moon…_"" she whispered.

She sighed, sat up and took her necklace off to examine it again. Every time she felt more lost and sad than usual. She was taking it in her hands without even noticing it and she was staring right in front of her, not seeing anyone or anything…

She went to the window and she looked up at the starry sky and once again the sentence came to her mind "_If I tell you that the stars guide you_". She shook her head and saw someone on the roof. She frowned and opened the window when she realized it was Jim, looking up at the sky as well :

"Jim ?" She asked.

He turned to her, few meters away from her and he smiled shyly :

"Hey, how do you feel ?"

"Great but _I_ should be the one asking you that, what are you doing on the roof ?!"

"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe."

"It doesn't really look like a safe place for me…"

"I always do that," he said shrugging. "Oh, and that's from here I saw your boat crashing, he added."

She stopped and stared at the part of the forest she went few days ago before to check on the boat before it was taking away by the police. She had stayed and looked out for any clue on her or her past with Jim, BEN and Morph but they didn't find anything…

"So, I probably owe my life to that roof…" She whispered, leaning on the edge of the window.

She looked at the forest then the sky and got lost in her thoughts just as Jim :

"By the way, about that old man, what was that before ? You seemed pretty shocked earlier…"

"Oh.. uh.. long story… I don't even know what happened myself, so…"

"We've got time !" He exclaimed with a little smile.

She turned to him with a slight sigh. He expected her to smile, like she always did but she didn't, her gaze was stray and she seemed to feel so lonely, her shoulders low like if she was bearing a huge weight, and he understood that that weight was the loss of her memory :

"We just talked for a minute and he told me something weird…"

Jim raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything and let her continue :

"He told me the beginning of a sentence and I.. kind of finished it…"

"What do you mean you finished it ?" He asked, surprised.

She looked up at the sky once again and he could see how deeply she was thinking right now : her eyes looking right in front of her but not seeing a thing, her eyebrows slightly furrowed and her red lips pouting. She slowly shook her head :

"I couldn't really explain it… It wasn't even a memory but much more like.. a reflex, an automatism… I answered without even thinking, it seemed so natural to answer that and yet.."

Her voice trailed and Jim thought probably as hard as she was :

"What was that sentence ?" He asked, curious.

"He told me word for word "_If I tell you that the stars guide you_" and I said "_Then I'll answer you that I owe my life to the moon…_"" She whispered.

Jim seemed as lost as she was :

"OK, that's weird " He exclaimed.

"I told you so," she answered with a little smile.

She straightened and looked at him, her turn to be curious :

"And what did he tell you when he left ?"

"Well, things as weird as he told you, for sure…" Jim said.

He remembered the old man coming to him in his black cape, leaning on his cane with a slight smile and a sad look. He gave him a coin and said : "_Here is for the broken glass. I have to look for someone but please, thank the beautiful lady for me. And I'll be thankful if you could keep an eye on her for me, young man._"

Jim explained it to Hope, without adding the exact terms "beautiful lady" at the end – he was too embarrassed and couldn't understand the meaning of that…

"It _is_ weird, it seems like he knows me…" She said, without looking at Jim.

"But what's even weirder is the coin he gave me," he said.

He moved on his little part of roof and Hope thought he would fall but he stayed perfectly balanced while looking for something in his pocket. He got out a coin and threw it to her. She managed to catch it before it fell to the ground and examine it. It was an old, big golden coin, but what was strange was that it wasn't a coin normally used to pay with and even stranger, the symbols on it. There were stars forming a crescent moon and little inscriptions on both sides of the coin, but it was too old to be clear enough to be read. She couldn't understand it.

"I examined it earlier and I recognized only one word : Dareia."

"What is that ?" She asked, frowning and looking at him.

"It's the name of a planet, probably the one that mad guy comes from…"

She was about to throw him the coin but he shook his head :

"Keep it, it may be a clue for you."

"Thanks," she answered, smiling.

They stayed silent for few minutes until she broke it :

"I still don't know what you are doing here, on that roof…" She said.

He smiled at her with a mischievous grin, and she felt a little dizzy for a moment. But she blinked and it was already gone :

"You can't understand from here, go in my room and come here by the window."

"Come "here" ? By "here" you mean the roof ?"

"No, BEN's back !" He said sarcastically. "Of course the roof ! Hurry up or you'll miss everything interesting !"

"What's interesting ?" She pouted.

"Just hurry up !"

She rolled her eyes and went into the room next to hers where Jim usually was, she tried her best not to look around and think that she was in a _boy's_ room, especially _Jim's_ room and she went to the window opened wide.

Hope leaned and opened her mouth to ask something when she heard voices from below. She lowered her gaze while Jim grinned. She saw through a little window Sarah, BEN and Morph laughing and talking about what the little blob just did, apparently he toppled the seal full of water once again and was enjoying it…

"I can see everything's happening down there, I can hear them too. That's great, don't you think ?" He asked still looking through the window.

"Do you know anything about privacy ?" She retorted.

He ignored her and looked up at the sky :

"I can learn plenty of things, especially about the way my mom – or peoples – feel or think about me. Recently, it has been way better than before !"

She frowned and leaned even more :

"What do you mean ?"

"I've not always been the.. person I am now…"

"What happened ?" She asked.

He smiled and turned to her :

"You're really curious, aren't you ?"

"You have no idea !" She said, putting her head in her hands with a lovely smile.

Jim stopped smiling and he hesitated. He stared at her for a moment but then he looked away while she was yawning :

"I think I'm gonna let you play the little spy by yourself, but before, I'm gonna tell your mom you're listening to all her conversations !"

"Don't you dare !" He suddenly exclaimed.

He was about to jump to the window but stopped when he faced Hope, who was smiling, her eyes shining maliciously… He stopped breathing and swallowed when he realised he'd never been _that_ close to her and especially her eyes. He tried to guess what was their colour but he just couldn't figure it out. They were like a kaleidoscope of colours. They were sparkling from green to blue, then it was grey and a second later, a dark blue with silver sparks dancing in them – like the starry sky above them…

She smiled even more and stepped back, her hands behind her back :

"Just kidding !" She exclaimed.

And proud of her to have got him in such a mad state, she went out of his bedroom almost jumping with pride and joy…

It was only when she was out and closed his door that Jim went back his little platform. He looked at the sky for a moment, a sky as deep as Hope's eyes were a minute ago and he smiled, almost laughing :

"Uh, so she _can_ make jokes…" He thought ruefully.

* * *

_So, what do you think of it ? :)_

_Thanks again for my beta's amazing work ! :D_

_I wait for your reviews, the next chapter will be posted next sunday : "THE IMPERIOUS' PIRATES" ! :D_

_Truly yours,_

_May _


	3. The Imperious' Pirates

_Here is the third chapter ! ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

Treasure Planet II : The Quest of Tala

CHAPTER III : The Imperious' Pirates…

[_Two years after Treasure Planet's adventure, Jim is about to spend his summer holiday with his mother, BEN and Morph at the Benbow Inn. But one night, he saw a boat crash. He rescues a young girl but when she wakes up, she doesn't remember anything. Called Hope by Sarah and Jim, she works at the Inn and everything seems fine until she meets an old odd man who told her some strange sentences and gives her a coin from the planet Dareia._]

A man was walking wearing a dark brown cape with a large upturned collar. He had a hat and with the rest of the outfit, his head low and the clouds covering the sky, his face was dark and hidden. It'd be impossible to recognize him.

He suddenly turned at a corner and went into an even darker backstreet, walking quickly. When he arrived at the end, the only light was a little bulb dangling down above him. The light flickered and a cold and thin rain started to fall.

Suddenly, in the darkness itself, another man, tried to stay hidden from the man with the cape. But he could see black leather boots and he was wearing a black cape.

"You said you had something interesting ?" He suddenly asked with a cold voice.

The man with the brown cape rose his head a little and a grey gaze as hard as stone faced him bravely :

"I do, I know where you can find what you're looking for," he answered.

The black caped man seemed to react and he hesitated, motionless before continuing :

"Tell me everything !" He ordered.

"The girl is working in an Inn, in the town of Benbow."

"An Inn ?" Hesitated the leader.

"Memory-less if I understood correctly," he added.

A cold smile slowly crept onto the leader's face and he continued :

"You're sure it's her ?"

"Yes, I didn't recognize her at first but then I saw the tattoos. And the necklace," he added in a smooth-spoken voice.

Even without seeing his reactions, the man knew the leader was suddenly excited and his smile grew :

"And without a single memory ?"

"Yes."

"That's.. perfect !" The man with the black cape exclaimed while clenching his fists, already feeling the cold golden medallion in his hands…

_Benbow Inn, Montressor_

For once, Hope was enjoying the warm sun on her skin and wasn't in the Inn, waiting for customers. The breakfast hour was finished and it was too soon for the lunch, with the help of Morph and BEN she had finished the dishes in a blink of an eye. And now, she was looking at the "impressive-thing Jim-had-wanted-to-show-her" also known as a solar-surfer.

When he got the thing out from the shed behind the house, she was thoughtful about the "impressive" part of the machine and especially its security.

The big engines, which were heating up before the take-off, were extremely noisy and the huge sail made of solar crystals vibrated as the power of the sun transformed into energy. Golden waves rippled over the entire surface of the sail, a truly beautiful sight. But she just couldn't see it as an "impressive" machine.

Jim was really proud of his solar-surfer. It was a gift from his mother he had received two weeks ago when he came back from his second year at the Interstellar Academy.

"For the excellent results" she had said, but he was sure it wasn't only for his marks but also for his own evolution in the year and the results from it.

"Sooo," she hesitated, "_That's_ your impressive thing ?" She asked.

He stared at her, frowning, and then clicked his tongue impatiently and kneeled next to his solar surfer to prepare it :

"Of course, on the ground, it's not as impressive as it really is."

She looked away, bored and as annoyed as ever. Morph flitted all around her head and licked her cheek, chirring to cheer her up. She smiled and started to cuddle him, making him squeal with happiness.

Jim rolled his eyes in annoyance, mumbling something under his breath when he realised she was paying more attention to the shape-shifter than to his dear solar-surfer. He sighed and got up onto it. Hope turned to look at him but still looking hesitant. He started to move his feet to feel the machinery vibrating through his body. He checked that everything was fine. Hope stared, looking suspiciously up at Jim on his solar-surfer :

"It doesn't really look safe… You're sure you can do that ?"

He turned to her, impatient and irritated :

"Can't you just shut your mouth with your _"oh_-_so-wise" _comments and let me drive it ?" He said.

Hope opened her mouth, chocked and then, stared at him looking insulted :

"How dare you talk to me that way !" She almost screamed.

He turned his back to her, taking the helm linked to the sail into his hands :

"Remember, I saved you ! _You_ should be the polite to me ! Oh, I forgot, you don't remember _anything_ !"

She stared at him with a disgusted look, her mouth hanging open. She never heard anything _that_ rude and impolite said to her before :

"If that's _so_, then I'm leaving. You obviously don't need me and my comments, _Mister_ _Hawkins_ !" She fumed while raising her head defiantly.

She turned away and stalked back into the Inn, completely ignoring him, as proud as ever in her anger.

Jim rolled his eyes and roughly kicked the starter. The engines roared and the solar-surfer rose towards the blue sky. Hope, at the window, stared angrily at him while Morph played with her long brown hair.

_At night_

Hope hid a yawn with her right hand, showing her long fingers, her beautiful slightly pink nails and her intriguing black crescent moon. She looked out the window in the clear starry sky. Montressor's spaceport was shining in the night and not a single cloud hid the stars all shining brilliantly…

The customers were gone and the dishes were almost finished when BEN helped Hope with it, talking to her excitedly about how funny had been his day. Even as a robot, he seemed to have had a way more exciting day than she had. She smiled and listening politely but even the metal man could see she was thinking to something else. Her mood was thoughtful and melancholy. So, he tried his best to make her truly smile and laugh, but she didn't seem to catch onto his attempts to amuse her.

Suddenly, the dining room door opened loudly. Hope and BEN were first surprised because it was closed for the customers, but the voices which reached their ears make them realise it wasn't usual customers :

"Sarah ! Jim ! It's been a long time !"

Hope smiled when she realised it was the Dopplers. She had met them few days after she awakened and had been enchanted to know them. Delbert Doppler was a smart dog-like creature who was really sweet with his clumsy habits. She really liked the knowledge he had. It was comforting to know that people could be that clever.

There was also Amelia Doppler, Captain of the Queen's Armada and the complete opposite of her husband : cat-like, tough, elegant, right in every term of the word. She was just as sweet as him with her strong habits, being with her makes one proud and strong without even realising it…

And then, there were their four little kids who were the most adorable creatures Hope had ever seen ! They were starting to walk but were still a little hesitant on their two-year-old legs.

"Delbert, Amelia ! I'm glad you're here !" Sarah exclaimed, stopping in her cleaning.

Hope heard the reunion's cheerfulness from the kitchen where she finished the dishes while Ben joined them, as cheerful as ever. When she was finally done a few minutes later, she cleaned and dried her hands. She started to step towards the door, excited to spend time with the Dopplers family, whom she considered as incredible people – like the Hawkins, well, at least Sarah… – but the door suddenly opened and Jim stepped inside.

He froze when he saw Hope as the door closed behind him. They stared at each other for a moment, neither of them wanting to give up and look away first. Hope finally lowered her gaze to the tray full of dirty plates. She didn't even blink or sigh. She was feeling truly irritated but she put forward her hands to receive the plates. Jim sighed :

"It's ok, I can take care of that for now. You've done enough and I know you like to spend time with Delbert and Amelia…"

Surprised and shocked by Jim for the second time that day, Hope blinked and hesitated :

"You.. you're sure ?" She asked.

"Of course, if I tell you so," he said putting the dishes into the sink full of water.

"But, what about your mother ?"

"That's her idea, she thinks I've been too rude with you…"

He glanced at her and pouted :

"Which is kind of true…"

"Should I consider it as an apology ?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

He sighed again and crossed his arms :

"I'm not really good with people and words so, do whatever you want with it !"

She examined him without moving or blinking, just curiosity in her eyes. He returned her intense gaze, as proud as her and electricity exploded between them but she closed her eyes and stepped towards the dishes, pushing him off a few steps – which surprised him as much as she was when he told her to go into the dining room.

"Then, I owe you apologizes as well, I've been quite rude too…"

He opened his mouth to say something but she opened her eyes and imposed her voice with a little smile :

"But, let's both take care of those plates. We'll be twice as fast if we work together, won't we ?"

"I didn't ask for your help !" He groaned.

"And I didn't ask for your permission," she said with her satisfied smile.

She washed the dishes and gave them to Jim, who dried them. He mumbled and grumbled under his breath, glancing at her and rolling his eyes in annoyance :

"What makes you think I wanna go there quickly ?"

"I observe as much as you do, dear."

She smiled at him and her eyes sparkled. Jim froze a moment before turning his concentration back to the dishes so they didn't slip through his wet fingers.

Few minutes later, they had finished the chores and went into the dining room, joining Sarah, BEN, Morph and the Dopplers. They turned to the two teenagers and everyone smiled again :

"How are you today, Hope ?" Amelia asked, her eyes shining with liveliness.

"Fine ! And you, Mrs. Doppler ?" She asked.

They had tried to convince her not to call them by "Mr. and Mrs. Doppler" but she couldn't call them by their names. It was already hard enough for her to call Sarah by her name so, the Dopplers…

"I told you to call me Amelia, and I'm doing great, thank you. What about your memories ?"

Quick as a blink, sadness and loneliness passed through Hope's gaze but she smiled and her brilliant eyes shone again with happiness and she faked an expression of joy :

"I still don't remember anything…"

Amelia had lost her smile at the moment she saw the little spark of sadness in the young girl's eyes… But Hope looked at her intensely and Amelia could read what she was saying to her "Don't say anything because you didn't see anything." And Amelia forced herself to smile at Hope, hiding what she was thinking… That girl was strong, enough to hide how she was feeling, she was able to convince her with a single gaze not to say anything. She was strong, for sure.

For a moment, Amelia wondered where she learned how to have such a piercing gaze…

But Hope turned away and after few minutes of chatting with the Dopplers, got away and sat at a window, looking up at the starry sky. She got out her medallion and looked at it. She had tried several times to examine it, to figure out what were the symbols on it but it was simply impossible…

She played with it, turning it in every direction trying once again to open it or understand it… But it was useless…

Suddenly, a pink little blob arrived, chirping and squealing. Hope smiled seeing Morph but when he saw the golden and brilliant medallion, he smiled and caught it.

"Hey ! Morph !" She exclaimed.

She stood up and ran after him as he floated with the medallion :

"Morph ! Give it back to me !" She screamed.

He laughed slightly, considering it as a game. He turned at a corner at the beginning of the stairs and she stopped suddenly when she almost ran into Jim who stared at him from few stairs above her :

"I just saw Morph floating over here, what's going on ?" He asked.

"He took my medallion !" She exclaimed.

He smiled, remembering the time Morph stole the map for Treasure Planet. But it was a little bit more dangerous at that time…

She ignored him and looked behind him. She sighed in relief and smiled when she saw her medallion on the stairs :

"Thank God he dropped it !" She exclaimed. "You probably scared him and he let it go…"

"Then, you should thank me."

"Why would I do that ? Don't you feel guilty to have scared a little and adorable pink and innocent creature like him ?"

He rolled his eyes and groaned :

"You just don't want to thank me ?"

"No." she added with a smile before turning away from him.

He saw her going away and smiled mischievously but suddenly, the door opened in a deafening roar.

Hope, who was walking right next to the door, fell to the floor. Sarah and BEN screamed. Delbert ran towards his children while Jim and Amelia, with the reflexes of spacemen, approached quickly without weapons, they stood in front of the strangers. Hope started to get up and stepped back, her eyes wide open and full of fear while Jim took her shoulder and stood before her to protect her.

Suddenly, in the middle of the embers and pieces of wood from the now forgotten door, a man stepped. He was wearing brown pants, black boots, a white shirt and a brown cape. He was human, tall, strong and had dirty blond hair and grey hard eyes like stone. He had a long pirate's sword at his side, at his hip. He had an evil look and a little wicked smile :

"We finally got you !" He exclaimed, looking Hope right in the eyes.

She gasped in surprised and even if she wouldn't admit it, of fear…

"Who are you ?!" Amelia exclaimed, frowning.

The pirate looked at her, surprised she dared talk to him but he finally realized there were other people around Hope.

"Me ? I'm just a man who is looking for a missing person. It was hard to find you, dear," he continued, turning towards Hope, "but we finally found your tracks. You can't hide anymore !"

"I repeat : who are you ?!" Amelia exclaimed again.

That time, the blond pirate looked annoyed and shook his head :

"We don't want to hurt you, in fact, we don't even care about you. So, stay out from this and you won't be hurt. Give us the girl, we just want her and the necklace."

Hope gasped again and reached with a shaking hand for her necklace, she couldn't explain why she was so scared of that man but even if she couldn't remember him, he knew her… And she didn't like that…

"We won't give you anything or anyone ! Now get out !" Jim exclaimed.

The pirate sighed and snapped his fingers. A moment later, a troop of pirates entered the Inn and all had weapons all more sharpened one than other, and of course, dirty bad pirates' smiles.

Amelia and Jim had already fought against an army, against pirates, against nitwits… But they always had weapons or a chance to win. Here, with no weapons, at the Inn, against a dozen pirates. They couldn't have stood a chance and they all knew it…

"Delbert, take everyone outside and run away while Jim and I take care of those pirates."

"Uh .. uh.. sure !"

His instinct to protect his wife had a moment stopped him but he realised that staying with her would have bothered her more than anything and he couldn't leave Sarah and the others by themselves against pirates… Sarah looked at her son with eyes full of tears :

"Jim, no !" She screamed with a cut voice.

"It's all right, mom," he said, still staring at the pirates who were smiling.

She stared at him but Delbert took her arm and forced her to move. BEN didn't wait and after a little scream of fear, ran at the back door, with Delbert, his children, and Sarah :

"Hope !" Delbert called.

An amused smirk appeared on the blond pirate's face when he heard the brand new name of the girl. She started to join Delbert but froze when the pirate spoke to her :

""Hope" ? Interesting !" He exclaimed. "Especially considering that, even without a single memory, you _really_ are the last hope !"

"What ?" She whispered, staring at him.

"Go away Hope !" Jim screamed.

She seemed to wake up and turned away to run with Delbert but the blond pirate lost his smile and ordered with a cold voice :

"I want the girl. Alive !"

And immediately, his pirates ran with a lot of screams and noises.

Jim jumped to avoid one who tried to separate his head from his body. He heard his mom screaming his name and Delbert trying to convince her to go away. Amelia was trying her best, just like he was, with the pirates but most of them just ran towards the others. One of them approached and Delbert courageously tried to make him go away but the pirate punched him in the face and Delbert fell against a wall. Sarah screamed and ran to him with BEN who was repeating "_Oh ! Mamma !"_. Amelia heard her husband being attacked and lost her attention on the pirate she was fighting against and was punched as well like him.

One of the pirate, a lizard-like humanoid smiled evilly at Hope who tried to run away but he caught her and put her on his shoulder, walking away. The blond pirate looked at the girl who was fighting her best and trying to get away from the pirate's grip but he was too strong, he smiled and turned towards his other pirates :

"Let's get away now !" He ordered.

All the pirates started to go away but Jim tried to run to Hope who looked at him with hope and a sudden fear in her eyes, but before he could make even two steps, the pirate he was fighting with punched him in the stomach and Jim fell to his knees :

"JIM !" Hope screamed when she saw him falling on his knees.

He groaned while she was hitting and screaming with all her strength :

"Let me go ! You can't take me ! LET ME GO YOU PIRATES !"

Jim thought for a moment that they would soon get tired to hear her screaming and would possibly let her go but he lifted up while they were going away, he turned towards the others. His mother kneeled next to Delbert and Amelia was starting to get up, with the help of BEN :

"Go away ! Go at the Doppler's mansion ! The pirates know that place and will come back !"

"Jim ! Wait ! Where are you going ?!" His mother screamed, fear for her son in her blue-green eyes.

"To get back that stupid girl !" He exclaimed while going outside.

He saw a big lifeboat with all the pirates in it and Hope screaming. It was lifting up towards the sky and even if he couldn't see well in the dark, Jim glimpsed a ship, waiting in the sky. He didn't wait and ran behind his house where his solar-surfer was.

He jumped on it and in few seconds, the sail was out and the golden waves were running onto it once again while the engines roared. He didn't wait and kicked the starter and in few seconds, he was rising in the sky towards the lifeboat.

The pirates didn't wait long before they saw him and they would have fired on him but he had seen few minutes ago that they only had swords – probably because it didn't need ammunitions…

But they accelerated and Jim did it as well, he saw Hope still fighting and trying to get away from the pirates.

Hope was sitting on one of the bench and her hands were now tied, she was screaming and trying to get away but the blond pirate soon looked really annoyed by her actions :

"Can't you just stop that ? Two weeks ago, you weren't fighting that much !" He groaned.

"How do you know me ?" She asked with a cold voice.

"Because I'm the one who found out your true identity on our ship, you've always been weird, and that cook, Silver, too !"

She frowned, she didn't have the slightest idea of what he was talking about :

"Listen, I don't know what you want from me but that must be a mistake ! I don't know you and I don't even know who I am so-"

"Oh, shut up ! You know I'm right ! Even if you don't remember my face, my name or what I've done to you – and that's a good thing, I could try again ! You have that feeling that I'm vaguely familiar, don't you ? You feel the fear I can create in you, don't you ?"

Hope had her feared expression once again and that knot in her stomach, but she shook her head and tried to look as confident as possible but he simply smiled at her:

"Where are you taking me ?" She asked.

"Where do you think ?" He said with an evil smile.

She raised her gaze towards the ship above them and swallowed. Suddenly, one of the pirates screamed :

"Look !"

Everyone even Hope turned their heads and her heart missed a beat when she saw Jim on his machine rising right towards her with an hard look on his face :

"Jim !" She exclaimed, smiling.

The pirate clicked his tongue, annoyed but turned towards the pilot :

"Faster !" He ordered.

"You can't win, pirate !" Hope exclaimed, smiling and a brand new strength and confidence ran in her veins.

He frowned at her and looked under him, Jim was reaching them and suddenly, a golden light started to glow and everyone looked at Hope who was as stunned as they all were. Her medallion was shining of a light growing and growing and it started to float in the air, she tried to move back but the necklace was attached to her neck and in the same time, the blond pirate stared at her and what was happening with shock, his mouth wild opened and all capacity gone…

But suddenly, the golden floating glowing medallion stopped being what it was : it became a pink and soft floating blob who stared at everyone while Hope had her mouth as opened as the blond pirate who blinked and pulled himself together. He closed his mouth and the stunned expression of his face disappeared for a cruel and angry one :

"What did you do to the map ?!" He exclaimed.

Hope recomposed at her turn from the sudden Morph's apparition and stared at the pirate, wincing as the way he called her necklace : "map".

But before she could ever answer, Morph – angry that his dear friend had been kidnapped by vile pirates and was in their hands – transformed into a cream pie and went right into his face. Shocked, no one reacted except the pirate who suddenly lifted up and tried to get rid of the blob who was stubbornly stuck against his face. He started to walk into the boat and was pulling Morph away. Few of his pirates were trying to help him but with the flight, it was hard for a dozen of pirates to help their leader fighting against a cream pie…

In another situation, Hope would have laughed but suddenly and right in time, Jim appeared on the side of the boat :

"Hope !" He called.

Benefiting the effervescence on the boat and the surprise of Jim's apparition, she lifted up at the moment when the blond pirate managed to get rid of Morph and threw him away, but the little blob transformed into his pink form and lashed out at him. The pirate saw Hope, feet on the edge of the lifeboat and screamed :

"NO !"

He tried to catch her along with his pirates but she jumped and floated a moment between the lifeboat and the solar-surfer, her hands tied. She saw the ground, so far away under her body and she thought she would fall and crash but Jim caught her left arm right in time and that's when she realised she was almost falling from Jim's grip. He was keeping a hand onto the helm and the other arm was keeping Hope's one into his. She breathed and tried to help him but he almost let her go. She screamed and suddenly looked up at him, he was frowning and sweating from the effort :

"Come on ! I'm not _that_ heavy !" She screamed while moving her legs into the emptiness.

He stared at her with a mean glance :

"With one arm ?!" He exclaimed at his turn.

He tried to better his grip on her arm but the tied hands couldn't let him do so, he looked anxiously at the helm which was shaking with the pressure and the loss of maintenance. He looked down at her while she had her hair and her dress floating all around her :

"Do you trust me ?" He asked, his voice and arm shaking.

"What ?!"

"Do you trust me ?!" He exclaimed, loosening his tight grip.

Her heart missed a beat when she realised he had an idea, probably really dangerous if he was asking her. She looked at him and her eyes were an enough answer and even with the situation, he could see her expression of complete trust – even if her answer was unexpected :

"Why are you even asking ?!" She exclaimed.

He smiled and his fingers tightened slightly on her skin :

"You're right ! I shouldn't have asked, but acted !" He said.

And with those words, he dropped her.

She stopped breathing and fell right towards the ground. Even the pirates screamed but the blond one was staring at the two teenagers with cold eyes, Jim glanced back at him and he read the name of the ship on the side of the lifeboat : _The Imperious_.

But Hope's scream awoke him and he kicked the starter once again and his solar-surfer followed his silent orders, he started to fly towards the ground at the maximum of his speed surfer while Hope was struggling against the inevitable fall, screaming, her dress against her legs and her hair onto her face, blinding her.

Suddenly, Jim lowered his sail and he went into an almost vertical position with his machine to catch the girl, he approached her and was finally close enough to reach her, he caught her with both his arms and after being sure she was against him and couldn't fall – again – he redeployed the sail and they stopped their fall to start to fly slowly and Jim held Hope between him and the helm and took it with both his hands while looking above them.

Hope positioned herself so her feet could be onto the board without risking slipping and she followed Jim's gaze. They were expecting the pirates to attack or follow them but after a moment of floating, they went up towards their huge ship :

"_The Imperious_…" Jim whispered.

"What ?" She said with a hoarse voice from her screams, looking at him.

He lowered his face and looked at her, her eyes of a dark blue with the reflection of the stars above them before turning into a beautiful and pale blue…

"That's the name of the ship, I read it on the side of the lifeboat," he explained.

"SO that's why you took so long to reach me ? You were _reading_ ?!"

"Be glad I saved you !"

"With a mad plan like that ?! I'm glad you have a speedy machine !"

He smiled mischievously at her and she gasped :

"So, _now_, you like my machine, don't you ?"

Remembering their argument from the morning, she turned her head with a stubborn look :

"I have nothing to add," she said.

He rolled his eyes and looked down at the ground which was getting closer to them :

"By the way.." she started, "thank you… for saving me…" She said.

He was surprised but couldn't help smiling :

"I thought you had nothing to add !"

"Oh ! Shut up !" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

She glanced at him and hesitated :

"But.. why did you do that ?" She asked, curiosity shining in her eyes now of a silver colour.

Jim truly looked stunned and blinked :

"Why I saved you ? But .. I couldn't let you into the hands of those pirates ! Especially after what Blondie said about you…"

He looked right into her eyes and she felt a little bit dizzy and swallowed but he continued with his intense blue-green eyes :

"The way he talked to you.. like if you were.. an animal or.. just some kind of an award…"

She looked away, pain on her face and for a moment, she seemed completely shocked, lost and sad… Jim felt guilty to have made her feel that way by saying what he just did but she opened her mouth before he could add anything :

"You're right, I'm scared," she said with a shaking voice…

She turned to him to finish her sentence :

"But not of him… I'm scared to remember…" She whispered.

* * *

_So, what did you think of this chapter ? Action starts finally and by now, it won't stop ! :P_

_Thanks to all the followers and once again, to my beta Daughter of Sons ! :D_

_Please, tell us in reviews what you think of this fanfic ! Not just for me but also for Daughter of Sons who is doing a great job every time she's correcting me ! :)_

_The next chapter will arrive next Sunday and will be titled "TAKEN" ! :D_

_Truly yours,_

_May_


	4. Taken

_Here is the new chapter, thank you to the followers and the review ! :D_

_Sky Fay : Thank you very much for your review, it really gives us courage to continue ! :D I'm glad you like it ! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

Treasure Planet II : The Quest of Tala

CHAPTER IV : Taken

[ _Two years after Treasure Planet's adventure, Jim rescues a young girl but when she wakes up, she doesn't remember anything. Called Hope by Sarah and Jim, she works at the Inn and everything seems fine until pirates arrived at the Inn and tried to kidnap her, calling her golden necklace a "map". She is saved right in time by Jim. _]

_Doppler's mansion_

When Jim and Hope came back at the Doppler's mansion, the entire family and Sarah were already there. Jim's mother was bandaging Amelia's arm but when she saw her son, she dropped everything and ran to him, hugging him in a bone breaking hug.

"Oh ! Jim !" She exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're back safe and sound !"

After a slight hesitation of surprise, he hugged her back while Hope walked slowly closer.

"Take a seat, kids," Delbert said.

Hope thanked him with a little bow of her head and sat in a chair while Sarah approached her. Jim leaned against the back of the couch, in a way he could see everyone in front of him. He crossed his arms while Sarah took Hope's hands :

"Oh, My ! How are you, dear ? Is everything all right ? Are you hurt ? Did those pirates attack you of some way ?"

"Everything's all right, Sarah, thank you," she answered with a smile. "Thanks to Jim and Morph…"

She smiled at Jim and he was about to smile back but Morph, all happy to have helped her, floated quickly to her, chirping and squealing. He stroked his cheek against hers and after a laugh, she took him in her hands :

"Thank you, Morph, you saved me tonight !" She said with a smile.

He chirped even more while Jim rolled his eyes :

"You're welcome," he grumbled with a low voice so he couldn't be heard.

Sarah turned back to Amelia to finish her bandage but the Captain stood immediately after Sarah had finished bandaging her. The cat-like Captain walked towards Hope, frowning but the girl kept her head up and stared back at her :

"Hope, I know it must be hard for you after everything that happened but could you explain us what _exactly_ happened," she ordered.

Hope frowned and shook her head, letting Morph float freely :

"How am I supposed to know ? I don't have more answers than you do."

Not used to get the answers she wanted, Amelia had a little time of hesitation before continuing :

"That pirate knows you and he kidnapped you for a reason."

"I _know_, he wants me and my necklace, but I don't know why !" Hope exclaimed. "I can't remember ! I don't remember anything !"

"Did they say anything else when you were with them ?"

"No, no.. just… few weird things, about me being on their ship and finding my true identity…"

Her head hurt, she was trying, she was _fighting_ to get back her memory so it could make sense. Anything at all that could help, but it only got her a headache… She rubbed her temples, closed her eyes and tried to say more to find any clue about those pirates or even her own memories :

"Then.. then Jim arrived, everyone started to get ready to keep me but at that moment the medallion glowed and.. and Morph appeared, he helped me distracting the pirate and.. and I escaped thanks to Jim… By the way ! Where is my necklace ?!" She suddenly exclaimed, getting up.

"Don't worry, it's here," Jim said.

He took out from his pocket the necklace and threw it at Hope who caught it right in time, before she could asked, he answered her silent question :

"When Morph was playing with your necklace and floated on me, he dropped it so, we kind of.. tried to make a joke… I took the necklace and he turned into one…"

Hope stared at him and Morph rolled his eyes in annoyance :

"That was stupid !" She said.

"That saved your life !" Jim exclaimed, frowning.

She ignored him and put the necklace around her neck before starting to look at it like she always did when she wanted to remember something that would never come back…

Suddenly, she _did_ remember something ! Not from her past but what the blond pirate said, she raised her head, looking at everyone :

"The pirate said something about the necklace ! He said.. he said it was a map…"

Everyone turned to her, eyes wild open while Jim approached quickly :

"Wait, hang on ! A "map" ?!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, I didn't understand what he meant but maybe it's-"

"Maybe a map for a treasure !" Jim exclaimed.

Hope hesitated and added :

"I was about to say that maybe it's a mistake but, you may be right…"

"That would explain why they want it so much…" Amelia said, thinking intensely.

"But why would they take Hope along with the map ?" Jim asked, his eyes still shining with excitement.

"Perhaps she knows something about how it works," Amelia continued.

They turned to her once again but she stepped back :

"Wow ! A moment, please ! Even if it's a map and I _did_ know something about that, I don't remember anything since that crash which is still unexplained by the way !"

Jim stared at the necklace and then, looked at the girl :

"Can I look the necklace ?"

"You think you can discover another map _that_ easily ?" Delbert pointed. "You may be clever, but if it was a map, with the way Hope is always touching it and moving it in all senses, she would have already found it out !"

Jim pouted and tried to argue :

"But, maybe if I-"

"Jim, everything isn't as simple as it was for you a year ago," Amelia said. "Life isn't a book or a fairytale about a mystic treasure and a map to find it. You don't always have maps or even myth or dreams to follow…"

She put a hand on Jim's shoulder and added :

"Get realistic, that can't be a map and it definitely would not lead to a mystical treasure…"

Jim looked away and clenched his fists but only Hope seemed to realise it, but before anyone could add anything, Delbert said :

"We should all rest and wait for the policemen to find those pirates and arrest them. Sarah, Jim and Hope, I'll show you your rooms, please follow me."

"I want to stay alone for a while if you don't mind," Jim said.

And before anyone had even said anything, he went away, walking quickly, head low.

"Jim !" Sarah called.

But her voice got lost into the huge library…

She shared a knowing look with Delbert and Amelia that didn't escape Hope but few minutes after, she was in her bedroom, looking out the window. She couldn't even think to sleep, less than an hour ago, she had met – and got kidnapped, but that's a detail – by a man who knew her, her identity, her past…

She bit her lower lip and walked to the window and opened it, staring at the sky. No ship could be seen. In fact there wasn't anything except the stars and the moon… She stared at her tattoos and kept thinking about what happened and how, in few minutes, everything had changed…

She was known by a pirate who knew her. She had been on his ship, apparently, hiding her identity. Who was she, where was she from, why did she have those weird tattoos on her hands ? And her necklace, the only real clue about who she is, appeared to be a map… But a map about what ? Leading to what ? A treasure seemed a little unrealistic, but except a treasure, what a map would lead to ?

She had met someone who had answers but the few she got gave her even more questions…

She sighed and lowered her head to see Jim, walking alone in the gardens. He had his hands in the pockets and his head staring at the ground…

What were they talking about earlier ? That "Treasure Planet" ? And another mysterious map Jim found…

She closed the window, hoping it would shut her thoughts out but it didn't help. She got into her bed and under the sheets, trying to find an answer but at the moment she put her head on the pillow, she fell deeply asleep…

For the first time since she had woken up at the Benbow Inn, Hope had a dream. Unfortunately, it wasn't a sweet beautiful dream, it was an horrible terrifying nightmare…

She had only flashes of pictures but even without having a slightest clue, she _knew_ it was her memories… Pictures, coming and going away so fast she couldn't even clearly see it, she heard voices which were resonating into her head. She heard the whispers and the voices in background but couldn't understand a word. Only one thing made sense : a shrieking scream. _Her_ scream…

"_Hurry up, lad !"_ A male voice exclaimed. "_They can't find ya !"_

She felt a strong and cold touch on her arm, so strong it hurt. She gasped of pain but she was already pushed away brutally, she almost fell.

"_They're here !"_ Another voice screamed.

She was scared, she was terrified and she kept holding her necklace while running after the huge man who was helping her. They went down deck and he turned a lever down, she heard noisy creaking noises and went she looked down, she quickly saw the ground, far, far, below…

He caught her again, pushed her and she fell, she gasped and she saw her hands with her tattoos while she was breathing with difficulties. A hat fell in front of her while her hair fell onto her face, ruffling because of the wind from the opening. A lifeboat suddenly came into view and the tall man took her by the arm, she just had the time to take her hat and put it on her head, putting her hair under it when he spoke to her, turning his back while pushing buttons and levers :

"_Ya gotta get outa here ! Fly down there and hide. We're above Montressor so, yar lucky, he'll probably find ya and help ya !"_

"Who ?" She asked.

"_A lad, shining like a solar eruption, a brilliant star !"_

"What ?"

The other men who were screaming broke the door and entered, with weapons pointed at them :

"_Ya gotta go ! Now !"_ The man screamed.

He took her arm and threw her into the lifeboat, she gasped and raised her head to see him turning towards the pirates but the boat was dropped into the empty air and after that, Hope only had flashes and quick pictures and feelings. She tried to manage to drive the boat but at a moment, she heard a scream from the ship and the second after, a cannonball hit the lifeboat and it started to fall right onto the ground.

The only thing she remembered was falling in the bottom of the lifeboat and hitting her head so hard that she only remembered the pain and she fell into darkness…

Hope woke up screaming and sitting up in her bed. She couldn't breathe and after few seconds, she calmed down… She realised she was clenching her fists on the sheets so strong her knuckles had turned white. She let go slowly and breathed, she was sweaty and hot and when she looked by the window, it was still the night but the sounds were different… Those were the sounds of the morning to come…

She got up, still feeling fuzzy from her nightmare which was _obviously_ memories but she couldn't understand them and it was still misty…

She took a long beige wrap and got into it while walking without even thinking of it in the middle of the night in the Doppler's mansion. Everyone was asleep but there were few lights here and there, she was walking quickly and her feet on the cold tile seemed to wake her up a little bit more at every step. She didn't want to think of her memories and her nightmare, but every time she was thinking, she was thinking of it… She tried to find something to catch so she didn't feel overwhelmed but, it was too fuzzy and too hard…

She felt like she was surrounded by darkness and mysteries and she couldn't bear it anymore. She closed her eyes, still walking blindly, she _had_ to think to something else… But she just _couldn't_ !

She stopped and when she was about to give up and let the pain come, her eyelids, even closed, felt something warm lighting them…

She hesitated but opened her eyes and even in the middle on the cold and dark corridor, she saw a warm light. She got closer and opened slowly the door, she looked into it and found a library. A different one than the huge one Delbert had welcomed them into, this one was way smaller and warmer…

She looked at the light and saw a silhouette, she got closer and couldn't stop herself to open her eyes with surprise :

"Jim ?"

She got closer and realised he was asleep on the desk, books scattered all around him. She took one of them and read few pages, they were talking about treasures. All the books were about mystical treasures lost in times…

"Oh, Jim…" She sighed.

She looked at him, asleep and peaceful and she felt her heart hurting… He had spent probably most of the night trying to find a treasure with a map that could fit with her necklace and everything that had happened last night…

She didn't know if it was to help her or for his own pride but he _did_ try. She sighed and took a blanket and covered him. He moved and blinked, opening slowly his eyes and when he realised he had a blanket on him, he turned around but he didn't see anyone, Hope was already back in her bedroom…

_The next morning_

Everyone was having breakfast all together in the dining room in silence. Only the sounds of plates and cutlery could be heard. Delbert and Amelia's children started to fight for food but their mother quickly calmed them while Jim turned towards his mother :

"By the way, thanks for the blanket, mom," he said.

"A blanket ? What blanket ?" She asked with big eyes.

"You didn't put a blanket on me last night ?"

"I thought you were sleeping in your bed !"

Hope looked away while slipping her tea, Sarah saw that and smiled softly :

"It always starts with a blanket…" She whispered loud enough to be heard.

Hope choked and almost spewed her tea but Amelia patted her back so she could breathe. Sarah smiled even more while Jim raised an eyebrow and stared at the three women… He rolled his eyes when BEN arrived :

"Sarah, I called the police as you asked me to do and they said you should come in the morning to explain what happened last night," he explained.

Morph chirped and licked Sarah's cheek and even if she looked a little scared to remember what happened in the night, she forced a smile :

"Thank you BEN, we'll go after the breakfast."

"We'll come with you," Amelia said, "they will want our points of view."

Sarah smiled and an hour after, they were all ready to go at the police station. The three adults were talking while BEN, Jim and Hope were in front of them. The girl was silent but the two boys were talking, BEN quite excited.

The teenage girl was walking without even looking where she was going. Following Jim, she took her necklace and started to move it as she always did when she was thinking and worrying. Jim noticed her anxiety and turned towards her, Morph floating in middle of them, chirping and smiling :

"Everything fine ?" Jim asked.

"What ?" She said, raising her head and looking at him completely lost.

"You're rubbing your medallion, _again_," he explained. "Is everything fine ?"

She frowned and looked in front of her, still rubbing the golden necklace and thinking about what Jim had asked. Was she fine ? She didn't even know herself…

"Can I trust you ?" She asked.

Jim laughed before answering :

"I saved your life, _twice_ ! And you're asking me if you can trust me ?"

She stared at him and after a sigh, he continued :

"Yes, you can trust me, Hope…"

She bit her lip and sighed and finally explained :

"I had a dream last night.. and I think it was one of my memory…"

Jim looked surprised before smiling :

"That's a good thing, isn't it ?" He asked.

"Yes but the memory.."

She shook her head and explained what she had dreamed about. Jim was thinking deeply, frowning like he always did when he was using all the capacity of his brain :

"You don't remember the ship or the man who helped you ?"

"No, I would have said it either way…"

"The ship is probably the pirates' one… At least, it explains why your boat crashed in the forest… But it doesn't explain why those pirates want you so badly and why you were hiding on a ship as a cabin boy while the men you've been living with are looking for you."

He looked at her, expecting some sort of an answer but she couldn't and turned away.

Morph flitted faster, racing after a bee. He turned at a corner but after few seconds, he came back, screaming. Everyone stopped, surprised to see him that way :

"Morph ? What's happening ?" Hope asked, taking him in her hands.

He turned towards the corner of the street he had turned into but suddenly, a dozen of pirates from last night appeared, screaming and raising their swords.

The group froze while the peoples in the street started running and screaming, running away from the pirates who stopped and stared at Hope's golden necklace:

"_They_ happened," Jim answered pushing Hope behind him.

The blond pirate from the night appeared, grinning and stared at her :

"Catch the girl, I want her alive !" He screamed.

Hope stepped back but before she could do anything, Amelia walked in front of her, her sword unsheathed and ready to fight :

"Jim, take Hope away while I take care of those pirates !" She ordered.

"Yes, Captain !" He exclaimed.

He caught Hope's hand and ran into a dark street, followed by BEN and Morph. Hope looked behind her and saw three pirates running after them, still holding Jim's hand, she hid her necklace in her corset and kept running.

Jim turned several corners and narrow streets and they finally arrived at a little place where there were sellers slack and several stands of food or stuff. There was a crowd and the two teens hid behind a vegetable and fruit stand, ignoring the glances of the seller :

"BEN, Morph, hide somewhere else, it'll be harder for them to find us if we're not together," Jim ordered.

"At your orders, Jimmy !" BEN exclaimed, running away, followed by the little pink blob.

Jim turned towards Hope and without hesitation, put his hand into her corset. She screamed and tried to slap him but he stopped her, catching her arm :

"Jim ! How dare _you_ ?!" She screamed.

"Shut up before they find us !"

He got out the golden necklace and snatched it from her neck, letting her go. She stared at him with an opened and stunned mouth and he exclaimed :

"They won't search for it on me," he said quickly.

"But.. but ! You touched my-"

"Oh, come on ! It's probably not the first time you're touched by a man and certainly not the last time !" He exclaimed, glancing to see if the pirates were on the place.

"What makes you think I've been touched before ?!"

"What makes you think you haven't ?" He retorted with a crooked smile.

She opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't find an answer and when she did, Jim suddenly put his hand onto her mouth and pushed her against a wooden wall, behind several sheets of all colours, his body pressed against hers.

She heard the voices of the men, walking near the stand but they couldn't see them, lost in a kaleidoscope of bright colours…

Jim was looking away, listening and being careful but Hope couldn't stop her heart beating madly in her chest and her cheeks from reddening. She stared at Jim with eyes wide-open and stopped breathing, feeling hot and fuzzy…

He finally turned towards her and opened wide his eyes when he realised how close they were but he didn't move, completely frozen… His blue-green eyes were staring at Hope's kaleidoscopic eyes… They were shining from all the colours surrounding them : red, blue, green, gold or even silver…

He opened his mouth to say something but suddenly, they heard a scream they recognise and the magic of the moment was broken : BEN had screamed and peoples were running and screaming from the place. They heard the voices of the pirates yelling orders and questions at the poor robot who started to cry :

"We can't let him…" Hope whispered sadly.

"You stay here and don't move an inch," Jim ordered.

And in a blink, he was gone. The only sign he had even been here was the slight movement of the sheets, Hope's red cheeks and her heart still beating furiously in her chest… She breathed and heard sounds and noises from a fight, then a scream from BEN. She cursed and clenched her fists :

"Damnit, Jim !"

She got out, running and when she arrived on the other side of the stand, she stopped.

One of the three pirates had captured BEN who was begging the pirate to let him go and the two others were fighting against Jim. Swords against bare hands…

One of the pirate was laughing when the other hit the teen and made him fall on the ground. Jim saw Hope and stifled a scream, the two pirates turned and the boy stared madly at her :

"Hope ! I told you to stay hidden !" He exclaimed.

"You may be at the Interstellar Academy but you're not a Captain yet and I don't receive any order from you !"

"Idiot !" He insulted.

She rolled her eyes, annoyed but continued :

"I'm here to help you, fool !"

"I don't need your help !"

"Oh, yeah, you were doing _so_ great !" She ironized.

Jim muttered under his breathe but one of the pirate, a jaguar humanoid stopped the two from arguing more :

"Are we bothering you ?"

"The day had started well, before you and your horrible faces arrived so, yeah, you're bothering us !" Jim grunted.

He was stopped but the second pirate, the lizard-like who had caught Hope the evening before. The pirate kicked Jim in the stomach, he screamed and bent over in pain :

"Jim !" Hope exclaimed. "Leave him alone !" She ordered.

"We'll do it gladly if you come with us," the jaguar said.

Hope stared in the stand of sheets and ran towards it but the pirates thought she was running away :

"Hey ! Come back !" The lizard yelled.

"Like if she'd listen to you…" Jim grumbled, still in pain.

The lizard was about to kick him again when the jaguar who had ran after Hope froze.

The girl had stopped at the stand and had taken a long steel rod used to catch the sheets above. She was in a fighting position with a determined face. The pirate hesitated a moment before laughing :

"If you wanna fight, then I'll try not to hurt you !"

And he jumped on her, she raised her arm and her improvised weapon and stopped the sword.

Everyone looked stunned, even her but after an hesitation, the pirate attacked again but every skirmish, she stopped it and now, she was using the effect of surprise to run the show : the pirate was the one stepping back, completely shocked by her agility and speed.

Even Jim didn't move for a long moment, mouth and eyes wide open but when he realised the pirate above him was as surprised as him, he took his chance and rolled to escape. When the pirate turned towards him, the boy was already on his feet and using the fighting lessons at the Academy. He kicked at him so strongly, the pirate fell and hit his head on the ground, unconscious.

Jim took his sword and turned to stop the other pirate's one. That one was a bear-like one with a cyborg's eye, the red flash blinded Jim a moment but then, he managed to push away the huge body away and with his weight, the bear staggered back. BEN who had lifted up put his foot right behind the bear pirate and he fell and, like the lizard, was unconscious…

Jim turned towards Hope to help her but the pirate had found his strength again and was fighting more viciously while Hope started to panic and get tired. The jaguar enjoyed that moment to hit her with his other hand and she fell back against a stand, dizzy and a little confused. She dropped her rod and the pirate threw it away so she couldn't use it :

"Hope !" Jim screamed.

He was about to run to her but suddenly, a sword stopped him. He raised his gaze and glared at the blond pirate, grinning. His victorious smile grew bigger and he pushed Jim away. He attacked him with such speed, Jim barely managed to stay on his feet and using that destabilisation, the pirate pushed him and immobilised him onto a barrel, he would have ripped his throat apart if Jim didn't have the reflex to stop his sword with his own.

Hope realised Jim was in a bad position and she immediately felt more alive again :

"Jim !" She yelled.

The blond pirate grinned and Hope stared at her own adversary. She frowned and quickly kicked him where it hurt the most and he fell on the floor, screaming in pain. She lifted up and took the first thing that fell under her hand : a wooden shelf.

She ran towards Jim and Blondie, Jim saw her and with an unknown strength, he used his sword to push him away right when Hope hit him violently at his head with her shelf. The shelf broke apart and after tottering, Blondie tumbled on the floor, unconscious.

Breathing, Hope let go of the rest of the shelf and she stepped back, Jim lifted up but kept the sword in his hand.

Hope reeled and after a surprised little scream, Jim jumped and caught her in time, letting go of the sword :

"Wow ! Easy there !" He exclaimed.

He tightened his grip on her without noticing it and he slowly helped her getting on her feet but still keeping her in his arms. He was surprised she was so light, he barely felt her against him but she blinked and stared at him :

"Jim ?"

"Yeah ?" He hesitated.

"You can let go of me now…" She whispered slowly.

He blinked, embarrassed then let her go…

"Where did you learn to fight like that ?" He asked her.

She glanced at him and crossed her arms :

"Are you asking that to the no memory girl ?" She grunted.

He realised the mistake he had made and glanced at the pirates who were groaning and moving, a little fuzzy.

"We should find some policemen before they completely wake up," he said.

He started to advance towards the street they had come from but they suddenly heard the roar of an engine behind them, they turned and saw a solar motorcycle : it was a motorcycle with huge solar sails. The blond pirate jumped on it, joining the other pirate who had come to take him. Blondie stared angrily at Jim and Hope when they flight above them. The three other pirates had awoken and ran away by another street…

"Great, they're gone now…" Jim grumbled.

"Let's find the others…" Hope said.

They walked back where they were from but when they arrived, they heard noises of battle. They ran, suddenly scared and full of adrenaline and what they saw froze them in place : Amelia and Delbert had been fought and tied up. Pirates were aiming at them, ready to shoot if they'd try anything.

Jim's heart missed a beat when he looked further and saw his mother, unconscious and the blond pirate taking her. Jim opened his eyes and his arms trembled when he clenched his fists :

"We're taking _her_ instead of the girl !" Blondie exclaimed, looking at Sarah. "Let's go now before the police arrives !"

They all jumped onto the boat arrived during Jim and Hope's battle on the little place, Blondie kept Sarah in his arms and went onto the solar motorcycle which started.

"No !" Jim whispered, out of breathe.

"Jim !" Hope exclaimed, trying to catch him.

He started to run, trying desperately to catch the boats and the motorcycle to get back his mother but the pirates were already far away but he kept running as fast as he ever did in the great street…

"NO !" He yelled.

Hope looked at him sadly and felt her heart breaking, Sarah had been _taken_ by those pirates because of _her_… She was the one they wanted but they took Sarah to have a hostage and use her as a tribute… It was her fault…

She advanced towards Amelia and Delbert and freed them, Amelia rose up, rubbing her fists and frowning, seeming to boil :

"Those nasty pirates ! They've taken Sarah and we couldn't do anything !"

"I can't believe Sarah is gone…" Delbert whispered. "And Jim ? What will he think ? And do ? Poor boy…"

Amelia turned to him so abruptly, he jumped in place. She was still frowning but an expression of determination was on her face :

"Don't say Sarah is gone ! She's not ! The pirates need her to exchange her against Hope, they can't kill her, yet… We'll track those pirates and strike them down once and for all !"

That was the moment when Jim came back, walking towards them, head down and dragging his feet, trying to catch his breath after his race…

He heard Amelia and raised his head, looking at them but with a raging and determined expression on his face and in his eyes, Hope chilled when she realised he was ready to fight every single of those pirates to get his mother back :

"We're getting my mom back ! No matter what !" He puffed loudly.

* * *

_Finally, they're going away from Montressor ! Lot of actions in this chapter, next one will be less intense and more boring but, well, we need chapters like those..._

_So, the one who had been _taken_ is Sarah, were you expecting Hope or Jim ? :P_

_Tell, Daughter of Sons (my beta but by now, you got it, right ? ^^") and I what you think of the chapter and the fanfic in reviews please ! :)_

_Next chapter will arrive sunday, as usual, and will be titled : "THE RLS HONESTY" ! :D_

_Truly yours,_

_May_


	5. The RLS Honesty

_Hi ! :)_

_As planned, the new chapter is here ! ;) _

_Thanks for the follows and the favorite ! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

Treasure Planet II : The Quest of Tala

CHAPTER V : The RLS Honesty

_[ After being saved by Jim from the pirates, Hope is wondering more and more who she is and why they had tried to kidnap her with her necklace, especially for the part about her necklace being a map. Once in town, the pirates attacked again but they don't kidnapp Hope : Sarah is taken instead.__]_

_Doppler's mansion, the night_

Amelia had talked to the policemen about everything that had happened the last two days except for the part about Hope and her necklace – she didn't want the police to get in her way. She had proposed to lead the rescue mission herself for Sarah and after a lot of blabbering, she convinced the local authorities to let her do it the way she wanted. She used few of her acquaintances in the navy and her own rank of Captain to persuade them.

Thanks to her acquaintances, she would have a ship and a crew ready to take off two weeks later and contrary the adventure for Treasure Planet, this crew would be trustworthy – and Delbert didn't choose them, also…

For Jim, two weeks was way too long but he understood it was necessary and according to Amelia, the pirates would let them track their ship. They had taken Sarah to get Hope, they will let them find them to exchange.

Delbert, Amelia, Jim and Hope were reunited in the living room, near the fireplace which was burning but even the heat coming from the flames couldn't take away the coldness vibrating in the air between everyone. Everyone was looking at the floor, everyone wanted to run away from the terrible truth but they just couldn't…

"So, the ship and the crew will be ready in two weeks," Amelia finally said.

Jim glanced at her, but without moving. Delbert turned to his wife while Hope stood up with all the dignity she could muster to look brave :

"Delbert, I will ask you to come with us, it will be a good way to experiment your recent studies to predict space accidents," Amelia added.

He agreed but tightened his lips, the couple looked at each other and sadness invaded their eyes :

"The kids will be safe with their uncle, my brother and his wife will take care of them," she added but her voice was shaking.

They never had been away from their children for such a long mission and travel and they couldn't even think of the way they would feel when they'd be gone…

Amelia sighed to give herself courage and turned towards Jim :

"Jim, I am aware that-"

"I go !" He exclaimed.

He stood up and faced her, determined. His eyes were red, he had obviously cried but was trying his best not to show it to anyone :

"I'm coming with you, don't _even_ try to get me out of the way while my _mother_ had been kidnapped by those pirates !" He continued.

Amelia sighed again :

"If you would have let me finish the sentence…" She grumbled. "I was about to tell you that I am aware of your condition of _student_ of the Interstellar Academy : you won't be able to have any rank or proper job on the ship but you know more than a simple cabin boy. Your guardian being.. missing I will ask the permission to the navy to let a minor come onto by ship. I will add that you are a student of our Academy and I'm pretty sure that if we put it as a.. training we can let you come. But once again, you may be a cabin boy and could execute low tasks."

"I don't care what I have to do, as a cabin boy or even as a rat, I'll go on that ship and rescue my mom !" He exclaimed.

Amelia nodded and turned to everyone :

"We should go to bed, it had been a long day for all of us," she said.

Hope blinked and suddenly stood up, looking at Amelia, completely stunned :

"Wait ! And me ?" She asked.

Amelia looked at her and answered :

"You stay here, at Montressor. My brother will take care of you along with my children, you have nothing to worry about."

"But ! I want to go too !" She exclaimed.

"But you can't, you are a civil. You can't enter in the crew as a cabin boy, you can't stay on the ship, you can't fight."

She opened her mouth to say she could fight and had proved it in the afternoon but before she could pronounce a word, Amelia stopped her and continued :

"Plus, you are the one the pirates want. If they proposed an exchange and even if we don't want you to be taken by them, things could go wrong and _you_ could be prisoner instead of Sarah," she explained.

"But-"

"I don't want to hear anything. I understand that you feel guilty and want to save Sarah and I am the first willing to do so : she is my friend and I was unable to help her when I fought those pirates…"

Anger made Amelia's voice tremble but she calmed her face and continued :

"_But_, we can't take the risk to lose you either. We don't know what this necklace is and why they want it, if it is a map, we don't know where it leads. It could be more precious than you think and in all cases we can't let the pirates have you or that necklace !"

"Amelia, please," Hope tried.

Amelia raised a hand to stop her and closed her eyes :

"I _said_, I don't want to hear anything. Everyone should rest now…" She said.

She advanced by the door while Hope tried to open her mouth once again. Delbert advanced towards Hope and put a hand on her shoulder :

"Don't be too rude with her, Sarah really is her best friend. It's really hard for Amelia to lose her…" He explained.

"But, it doesn't mean she had to talk to me like one of her crewman !" Hope exclaimed.

"She's not very good with people, she has lost a lot of her loved ones… But she is only trying to protect you, believe me…"

He tried to smile and followed his wife while silence reigned again in the room. The only sound to be heard was the crackling of the flames in the hearth… Hope sighed and turned towards Jim, avoiding his gaze while he was staring at her curiously :

"You can say it, you know," she said abruptly.

"Say what ?" He asked.

"That's it's my fault… I already know it, you don't have to keep it from me…" She murmured.

He raised an eyebrow and folded his arms :

"Why would I do that ?"

"Because ! If I wouldn't have been here in the first place with that stupid necklace, those pirates would have never came and would have never taken Sarah !" She yelled.

He looked at her, a little surprised. He'd never seen her angry before and she had exploded in one sentence. Realising that she had just screamed at him, she lowered her gaze and ran a hand through her hair, her eyes were lightly flickering, brown almost red, reflecting the fire in the hearth, full of loneliness and sadness :

"I'm sorry…" She whispered but her voice broke.

She closed her eyes and started again :

"It's.. it's just that Sarah is.. She's very important for me and I want to save her… Not just because I feel guilty and responsible but.. because she was the first person I can remember of and.. and.. she had been so kind to me, I.. I can't believe she's.. gone…"

She swallowed and suddenly felt really hot near that fireplace, saying all of that, being tired of everything that had happened the last two days – events and emotions… She was avoiding Jim's view and he turned away his gaze too :

"You told me about your dream of last night, you trusted me, right ?" He said.

She turned to him, surprised that he talked about something like that. He turned towards her and directed his eyes into hers :

"You were on that unknown ship without being allowed to, disguised as a cabin boy, weren't you ?"

"Yes, but I don't see why you're- Oh !"

She stared at him, even more stunned than before and he had that little mischievous smile she couldn't understand :

"Well, the ship won't go before two weeks, you've got time, don't you ?"

"Jim, you-"

"I trust you." He just said.

She swallowed and thought of it : she trusted him with her dream, the most important that could have happened to her those last days. And he was trusting her for getting his mother back…

"Amelia is right, we should rest," he said.

And he went away as if nothing happened but his smile had faded and his gaze had got hard again, like a rock with the tracks of all the pain and the sadness he was feeling…

_Two weeks later, day of the launch, Montressor spaceport_

The RLS Honesty was an amazing and huge ship, almost as impressive as the RLS Legacy but that ship will never be equaled for Jim. He had his usual outfit : beige shirt, khaki pants with a black leather jacket and boots of the same color. He had his pack onto his shoulder and was following Amelia and Delbert towards the ship, BEN and Morph by his sides.

The Captain was keeping a stone face but he knew she was impatient to save Sarah, as to Delbert, even if the principal task of this journey was a rescue mission, he couldn't stop himself from being excited, after all, he would go as close as possible to the stars he had spent his entire life to work on. BEN had been really touched by Sarah's kidnapping, he didn't stop crying for almost a week before he started to concentrate on their future mission but he never gave up Jim and always comforted him when this one was feeling sad. Jim was trying his best to contain his excitement : it would be the first time since Treasure Planet's journey he'd go onto a ship and traveled. It had been agreed he would be some sort of cabin boy under the Captain's orders (instead of the cook or any other crewmen) but he honestly didn't care what he was, the only thought he could think of was his mother. The last two weeks had been as exciting as torturing for him. If he was looking for the journey and to see his mother back, he was torn of worry, sadness and guilty…

Few hours ago, the group of three had said goodbye to Amelia and Delbert's children and it was really hard for their mother, they were still too young to understand correctly what was happening but they didn't stop crying to see their parents going away. In a way, Jim understood how they must feel, he had lived the same few years ago with his father – except that Amelia and Delbert didn't turn their backs to them and would come back.

Hope didn't want to see them and had spent the two last weeks trying her best to ignore the Dopplers and being angry at them. She had tried several times to convince them to let her come but they were more stubborn than her… Jim knew that the real reason why she didn't come to see them was because she was already gone to infiltrate the ship as a cabin boy – Amelia knew another one should come but didn't really care about his identity.

Jim knew that Hope had prepared something but he didn't know her plan in details and he didn't plan to help her – if she got caught, he would be expulsed from the ship along with her and he couldn't bear to let go of the RLS Honesty and the chance to save his mother.

When they arrived on the deck, a tall bear humanoid man was waiting for them. He had his head up and his arms crossed behind his back. He was wearing the First Mate's outfit and when he saw Amelia, he snapped his heels onto the wooden deck with the military salute :

"Captain ! First Mate Jackson Silverstone at your service !" He exclaimed.

She saluted him and nodded, satisfied :

"I've heard about you Mr Silverstone, I count on you to help me to make work this ship correctly ! Is the check done ?"

"Done twice, Captain !" He answered.

Jim stared awkwardly at the First Mate, he was vaguely familiar but he couldn't put a name on that person. Sensing the glare on him, Silverstone turned towards him and presented his hand :

"Mr Jim Hawkins, I presume ?" He asked.

"Do I know you ?" Jim asked suspiciously.

"The founder of Treasure Planet, one of the best Interstellar Academy's students and the son of Mrs Sarah Hawkins whom we're launching for. We can say I've heard of you, Mr Hawkins !" The First Mate explained with a little smile.

Jim stared at him a moment before he shook his hand but the First Mate then turned towards the Captain :

"Some crewmen and cargo are still getting boarded."

"I let you and Mr Hawkins take care of that task," Amelia ordered.

She went away with Delbert and BEN to prepare the launch. Silverstone turned towards Jim and handed him a list of peoples with squares to check, some had marks and others were empty :

"The crewmen who still have to come, please take care of that and don't miss anyone," he ordered.

"Yes, Mister !" Jim answered.

Jim stayed near the entrance and was checking everyone's identity. An hour had passed and it was starting to get boring, the only one missing was the famous second cabin boy. Jim was getting anxious without even knowing why but suddenly, he caught sight of a running silhouette and the boy was getting closer to the RLS Honesty. The boy ran into the ship and stared at Jim who didn't say anything and just marked a cross on the list without saying anything. He just smiled while the cabin boy went away. He was wearing beige pants and t-shirt with a ridicule sleeveless jacket torn and vaguely sewed. He had a brown hat which was hiding most of his brown hair and a part of his face.

"Ready to launch Mr Silverstone ?!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Aye, Captain !" He yelled back.

"Ready the ship !" She ordered.

Jim took away the wooden bridge to get onto the deck and closed the rail while everyone was running on the deck to launch. The same effervescence was spreading in the entire ship just like the first launch Jim had experienced. He found himself smiling like an idiot while little by little and under Amelia's orders, the RLS Honesty was leaving Montressor spaceport. It was getting higher in the sky and suddenly, the gravity vanished. They all started to float in the air :

"Engage the artificial gravity, please !" Amelia ordered, perfectly calmed and stoic while Delbert and BEN were swimming in the air around her.

A second after, they all fell onto the deck and Amelia approached the edge on the upper deck, posing her hands onto the rail :

"All sails out !" She exclaimed.

"ALL SAILS OUT !" Silverstone yelled.

The sails went out majestically, turning gold under the power of the sun. The engines started to roar, vibrating in the entire ship. Jim ran and climbed on the ropes and while he was staying hung at the ropes, he enjoyed the air in his hair and against his face while he was getting closer and closer to the stars above him :

"Full speed, Mr Silverstone !" Amelia ordered.

The First Mate screamed the order once again and after a last vibration of pure energy, the ship rushed towards the skies. Jim let out a cry of excitement and few minutes after, they were surrounded by the space's deep blue… He was still smiling madly when he saw from the corner of his eye something above him. He looked up and saw the cabin boy, he had had the same idea than him and had climbed onto the ropes, he was smiling as madly as Jim and enjoying as much as possible the view around them.

The crewmen were already working hard on the deck and Jim finally decided, with a sigh, to climb down.

A few days passed when they followed the track of _The Imperious _and they had more speed capacity than the pirates' ship. According to Amelia, they would catch up to it in two weeks with luck. Jim was getting more anxious as the days passed and he should have been concentrated on his mother but he was always checking on the cabin boy. Just to see if he could handle everything. But apparently he was used to the deck's works…

One day, he was staring at the sky around him and he saw Amelia, Delbert and Silverstone talking on the upper deck. They slowly walked onto the lower deck and Jim caught them up :

"Captain !" He called.

Amelia and the others turned towards him and he swallowed from worry :

"Any news from _The Imperious_ ?" Jim asked.

"Mr Hawkins, we were talking about _The Imperious_. Apparently, it had anchored at Savilar's spaceport. I am still waiting for the report about their actions there."

Jim sighed heavily and acquiesced; he turned back but walked right into the cabin boy who was walking behind him with a seal full of water. Neither of them was expecting the other to be here and the cabin boy fell back with a little cry of surprise.

Everyone opened their eyes wide while the water from the seal spilled on the wooden deck. Jim just sighed and looked at the cabin boy with sorry eyes… Everyone stopped what he was doing to see what was happening and everyone was stunned to see that the cabin boy had lost his hat and that long brown hair were falling onto his shoulders.

Amelia frowned and stepped towards Hope and stared at her from above :

"Mrs, may I talk to you in my stateroom," she said with an ordering voice.

She turned back and yelled :

"And it counts for Mr Hawkins as well !"

Hope and Jim stared at each other and she got up while they were following Delbert and Silverstone. BEN saw Hope and stared at her with his mouth wide open :

"Hope ? What are you doing here ?" He asked.

She stared back at him and she had hoped she could have stopped and explained to him but she couldn't, following Amelia with a tense atmosphere.

Once into her stateroom, the Captain kept a hard look on her face while staring at Hope in front of her. The young girl was keeping her head low and was staring to the floor.

"Hope," Amelia started with a cold voice, "I'm not even asking _why_ you are on _my_ ship, I already know the reasons. But I would like to know the ones that pushed you to disguise as a cabin boy and sneak onto my ship."

"Amelia, I-"

"Captain," she corrected angrily.

Hope looked at her and she obviously tried her best to contain her anger. Jim didn't know how she did that, but she managed to keep a head high and a back straight, staring at Amelia right into her eyes without even blinking even if they all knew into that room that she was at fault. She was taking all her courage and her pride to show to Amelia that she wasn't scared of her :

"Captain, as you said, you know the reasons why I came onto this ship. But about the reasons of my disguise, it must be quite clear as well, isn't it ? I came here to help all of you to save Sarah and even if you forbid "Hope" to come here, you didn't say anything to the cabin boy until today, you didn't even notice him. So, even if _I am_ here, why would you care ?"

Delbert and Jim opened their eyes and mouths wide, completely stunned by Hope's nerve. Jim was a hothead, but Hope was completely different. They both were completely stubborn and stupid, but they were competing into two different levels. If he was keeping his hard look and cold glare, she was using her words and her pride to impose herself to everyone in the room.

He forced himself to breathe and realised he had held his breathe while electricity seemed to explode in the stateroom. Amelia stared coldly at Hope, silent before she opened her mouth and answered :

"I would care because you abused your commanding officers, lied to them and hid your identity to sneak onto a ship. "

"I don't have any identity," Hope hissed but Amelia ignored her.

"_Plus_, you are the one the pirates want, along with your necklace. You are in danger, here."

"I'm not more in danger here than back on Montressor," she replied. "All of you in this room don't want me to get caught, am I right ? Then where am I more protected than among you ? And no one has to know who I am and I doubt the pirates would look out for a worthless cabin boy. They are looking for a girl with a golden necklace. I don't really look like a girl in these clothes."

Amelia kept silent while Hope continued, downing her cards one after the other :

"You can't send me back anywhere, it wouldn't be safe. I am effective as a cabin boy and I can be of some use, _moreover_, I know how to fight if things turn wrong. Ask Jim, he saw me sword-fighting on Montressor."

The Captain kept her glance on the brown haired girl and without blinking, she asked :

"Is that true, Jim ?"

"Yes, Captain. She is _really_ good."

Amelia stared at Hope and continued :

"Tell me, why do you want so _badly_ to save Sarah ?"

Hope wasn't expecting that kind of questions but she didn't turn her gaze away while answering :

"Because.. the first memory I have is Sarah, at my sides when I was waking up, smiling, kinder and warmer than anyone I can remember… She is gone because of me, because of that necklace. I can't sit near a fireplace and wait patiently until she's back, I _have_ to understand _why_ those pirates want me and my necklace, why they went as far as kidnapping Sarah to get me…"

Amelia and Hope stared at each other for long seconds before the Captain turned coldly towards Jim who was still impressed by the young girl :

"Mr Hawkins, do you have anything to do with her infiltration into the RLS Honesty ?" She asked.

Jim opened his mouth to answer but Hope stopped him before a sound could go out of his mouth :

"He has absolutely nothing to do with all of that, I acted only by my own."

"But he didn't seem surprised when you fell and revealed your identity," Silverstone pointed.

It was Hope's turn to try to answer but Jim was faster and didn't want her to defend him :

"Because I was expecting her to get onto the ship of some way. How she would do that, I had no idea."

"And you didn't think you could have shared your doubts earlier ?" The First Mate asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why would I have done that without a clue ?" Jim said with a mischievous smile.

Amelia sighed deeply, really annoyed by the situation and turned back towards Hope :

"Well, as you said it, we can't send you back anywhere so, you will stay on that ship as a cabin boy. The crew know you are a girl but considering it's a trustworthy crew, they will know about the current situation and the pirates. You and Mr Hawkins will, by now, work under Mr Silverstone orders and I count on him to keep an eye on both of you."

She paused then came towards her desk, ready to sit :

"You may all leave," she ordered.

The two cabin "boys" stepped back, followed closely by Silverstone but right before they left, Amelia opened her mouth again :

"Oh, and, Hope," she called.

The girl turned towards her Captain who continued :

"Sarah is my best friend and I won't hesitate to use you, and your necklace, as currency exchange _even if_, I won't say anything about your location to the pirates."

Hope smiled and acquiesced :

"Don't worry, Captain, that was my plan !" She exclaimed before going out.

Jim looked at her, surprised and followed her. Since she arrived at the Inn, she had always been _here_. She had an imposing presence and personality. She was always talking calmly, calculating each word and using her head and her powerful eyes to force people to look at her and listen to her. She wasn't even aware of that while Jim was, probably more than anyone else…

But what just happened into the stateroom, the way she faced Amelia, her Captain who could have kicked her out of the ship after only one of her sentence… The way she talked and looked at her, feeling every single word with her entire body and her voice…

Jim was feeling ashamed to admit it, but he had _shivered_ when he heard the way she was feeling towards his mother. It doesn't happen often with him, if ever, but he had been _impressed_ by Hope few minutes. By now, he would probably look at her more often, he would probably be even more impressed and touched by her habits and the way she's living…

She had impressed him, and he was more curious than ever about the young girl…

* * *

_So, what do you think of it ? :)_

_I wait for your reviews ! ;)_

_Next chapter will be posted, as usual, next sunday and will be titled "ALMOST" ! :D_

_Truly yours,_

_May_


	6. Almost

_Hi! :D_

_New chapter and I want to thank you for the views and followers and all ! :D_

_**CurseofCullen** : Thank you very, very, very, very much for your review ! :D You have no idea how glad we were for receiving it ! It pleased me so much to know that you like the story and the characters ! :D Please, tell me what you think of this chapter as well ! ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

Treasure Planet II : The Quest of Tala

CHAPTER VI : Almost

_[ After the pirates who had tried to kidnap Hope attacked again, Sarah is taken instead. Amelia, Delbert, Jim and Hope all want to save her and Amelia organizes a rescue mission on the RLS Honesty. But she doesn't want Hope to come, the girl sneaks up on the ship anyway, disguised as a cabin boy but is discovered after few weeks. Amelia finally agrees to let her stay as long as she stays a cabin boy. ]_

_RLS Honesty, few days later_

Jim and Hope were deeply asleep in their own hammocks, exhausted after days of hard work with the First Mate Jackson Silverstone. He was a real devil, always finding something to make them work until they couldn't feel their arms and legs anymore. Jim wasn't even paying attention to his blisters and scratches and was stunned to see that Hope could still find time to take care of her skin and her hair. It was like she was _programmed_ to take care of her appearance and honestly, Jim didn't know what to think of it. Plus, more the time was passing, more he was _intrigued_ with her habits and _herself_, he didn't know what to think of her. It seemed that no matter what she was doing, something was missing, a part of her… He didn't know if it was because of her memory, but during her first days, she wasn't so much troubled. She was, of course, but not _that_ much. Maybe that the entire weeks without a clue about her identity was starting to be a burden and that was the reason why she was so _inaccessible_…

Hope was trying her best to get along with people, to be normal, "herself" she wanted to think even if she was starting to be more and more lost about her identity. Who was she ? Was her "herself" even her real personality? What if the girl disguised as a cabin boy was nothing like her true herself. What was even her _true_ self ? She was getting more and more lost and every day, she could feel the gazes of peoples on her back, especially Jim but sometimes, it was Amelia, Delbert or even Silverstone. She knew what they were all wondering while staring at her : who was she ? She wished she had an answer…

That morning, Silverstone entered in the room where all the hammocks were hanging and he went directly to the back of the room where the two teens were sleeping. His boots were clopping on the parquet and when he stopped next to the young ones, he took a deep breath, fists on his hips :

"Both of you wake up now !" He shouted.

Hope opened her eyes, saw him and started to get up, waking up quickly even if still a little fuzzy while Jim jumped in his hammock and almost fell. When he realised it was Silverstone coming for another day of torture, he turned back from him, hiding his head and grumbling :

"Hawkins, move from this hammock !"

Morph was awake too now and he floated towards Hope and licked her cheek as a good morning :

"Good morning to you too, Morph !" She said with a lovely smile.

He chirped with joy while Silverstone was talking – much more yelling – to Jim who tried to ignore him but his hard voice was hard to miss, especially when waking up. After a moment of blabbering insults to get him up, Silverstone rolled his eyes and finally gave up :

"When he's on his feet, get some breakfast you two then come to get the list !" He ordered to Hope.

"The list ?" She hesitated.

"Of groceries, we arrived at Sigurd's spaceport and we need groceries. Captain is sending you for that – why, I don't know but she seems quite busy and _really_ anxious ! How come you didn't even notice we were getting close to the planet Derakor ?"

"It would have been hard with all the work you got us to do…" Grunted Jim from under his jacket.

"I knew you were awake ! Hurry up Hawkins !" He yelled before he pivoted and went away, clomping his boots on the floor.

Hope sighed and looked at Jim who raised his head, eyes fuzzy and hair completely messy. She had a slight smile when she saw him so sleepy – _again_ :

"Come on, sleepy head, let's go," she said, getting up.

She put her boots on and arranged her hair before putting it up under her hat and by that time, Jim was trying to put his boots on, but he couldn't do it right with his sleeping thoughts…

"I'm waiting for you outside," she said.

He grumbled something and few minutes later, he finally joined her on the deck, yawning and trying to wake up. Morph floated all around his head with a great smile and his happy chirps.

Silverstone walked towards them, holding a piece of paper with the list of groceries to buy or order :

"Try not to make a mess, you two. And by the way, the pirates stopped at the spaceport few days ago, try to sneak up few things with the locals, right ?"

"Got it," Jim said, suddenly awake at the mention of the pirates who had kidnapped his mother.

They crossed the bridge leading to the docks. Immediately, they were surrounded by peoples, aliens or humans, everyone was thronging on the docks, yelling orders to their subordinates. They both were a little bit lost on this place they didn't know and were suddenly surrounded by a never ending crowd was disturbing. They got used to the few spacers on the _RLS Honesty_. Hope got pushed by an alien and almost fell and for a moment, she lost sight of Jim but suddenly, she felt someone taking her wrist. She turned and realised it was Jim :

"Let's not get lost," he said.

She acquiesced and Jim guided her, not letting go of her hand. She was embarrassed by that contact but in the same time, she felt reassured by the warmth of his touch. She was looking at the floor but suddenly, he let go of his hand. She stared at him, he was holding the list without looking at her. She looked around her and realised they had arrived in a shopping street, still crowded but not as much as the docks. She blushed, realising she had passed all her time thinking about Jim holding her hand and didn't even realised they had been away from the crowd.

"We should start to order and then buy the few things Amelia needs," he said.

Once again she acquiesced and they started walking silently with Morph floating around their heads :

"You're not saying anything, are you all right ?" Jim asked suddenly.

"Oh, yes, everything's fine."

She turned her head away and after a moment, too embarrassed by the awkward silence between them, she decided to break it :

"It's good to be back on the ground, huh ?"

"Yeah, you could say that…" He said, hands in the pocket and looking at the floor.

Silence fell again but it didn't last enough to get really embarrassing since they arrived at the first shop and started to get to the others shops as fast as possible. At every shop they would come in, they were asking to the sellers if they had heard of the pirates of _The Imperious_ and every time, they were answering the same thing : nothing particular had happened and they didn't even know those sailors were pirates…

"Great, we have the only Pirates in the Universe who are honest and don't try to break everything they go by !" Jim grunted after getting out of another shop.

Hope shrugged and looked around :

"Maybe they don't need to, maybe there aren't usual pirates."

"Probably not, considering you're the only treasure they seem to look after," he grumbled.

She froze while he was continuing. Did he even realised he had called her a "treasure" ? It could sound like the prize the pirates wanted to her ears, but Jim had said in a very different tone… A tone that made her heart race in her chest… She blinked and tried to catch up to him but she hit someone and almost fell :

"Sorry," the man said absently without looking at her.

She opened her eyes wide at the sound of that voice which still vibrated in her entire body. She turned to see the man but he was starting to vanish among the crowd. She only saw a tall man with brown hair, a little short but not enough short for not being messy, he was wearing blue navy pants and high black boots and a red cape. He was obviously a Navy officer but she knew him. She didn't know who he was, why she knew him but she was sure and certain she knew that man…

"Hope !"

She turned to see that Jim had come back to her and was looking at her hesitantly, he had apparently called her several times before that and didn't understand what was going on with her.

"I know him…" She whispered.

"What ?" He exclaimed.

She started to advance so as not to lose the red caped man and was staring at him while following, pushing peoples in the middle of her way :

"Hey ! Hope !" Jim called.

He hesitated and finally followed her :

"Hope, wait !"

She ignored him, completely focused on the silhouette, trying not to lose him in the crowd. She was breathing heavily and accelerated but they arrived at the docks and he turned on the right. She ran but when she turned, he had disappeared. She tried to catch a glance of red and turned all around but she had lost him…

Jim finally arrived, frowning and really annoyed she had left him behind, ignoring him completely :

"What the hell just happened ?!" He exclaimed.

"Jim.. I .. I'm sorry but.. I had seen someone and.. I'm sure I know him and I.."

Jim blinked, realising what that meant :

"You know him ? But.. how ? Who is that ?"

"I don't know…" She whispered, her voice cracking…

Her gaze saddened and he hesitated, not knowing what to do :

"We still have time before we have to go back on the ship, do you want to look around ?" He asked.

She raised her gaze and hesitated before shaking her head with a pout :

"We should go now and I.. I'm not sure I want to know anything right now…"

Jim was surprised and Morph went on Hope's shoulder to comfort her :

"You're sure ? It could be your only chance to find your family back or, any clue about who you are…"

"But.. what if I go, I find this person and I have to go with him ? What if I have to go ? I can't let Sarah, I have to help her and I.. I.."

She stared at him, his messy brown hair and his beautiful blue green eyes, she wanted to add that she didn't want to get separated from him but the words never got out of her mouth…

Jim sighed and had a little sad smile, taking her hand to warm her and stroking the back of her hand with his thumb…

"I understand," he said to reassure her.

They stayed like this a moment before Hope realised they were holding hands, she blushed and turned away from Jim while he got surprised by what just happened. They both turned away, avoiding their gazes and Hope managed to find her voice again :

"We.. we should head back to the ship…"

"Y.. yeah… "

They started to get back to the ship and once they arrived on the decks, Silverstone who was watching the men loading cargo with arms crossed, turned and clicked his tongue, annoyed :

"Where you two have been ? You took more time than the wares to come back here !"

"We-" Jim started.

"I don't want to know, the Captain wants to see you in her office. Hurry up !"

"Aye, aye…" Jim muttered under his breath.

They went towards the stern and opened the wooden doors in the middle of each stairs leading to the higher deck. Jim closed the doors and they advanced, ignored the doors they were passing by. Those were the Captain and First Mate's quarters, with the Captain's office, their rooms, the only real bathroom on the ship and the dining room they can share.

The final room, the one in the back of the ship was Amelia's office. They knocked and waited for her to call them, then they entered and even if they were few minutes ago under the sun and on the decks, they enjoyed the room illuminated by sunlight through the bay windows.

Amelia was standing at the desk and looked at them when they entered. She was serious and had her Captain's mask on her face but the teens understood it was mostly because of the obvious anxiety in her eyes.

"You asked for us, Captain ?" Jim asked.

"Yes, and I was starting to get worried about you two when Silverstone told me you weren't back from town. What happened ? Have you learned something interesting ?"

Jim glanced at Hope, wondering if he should say something about the person she had tried to follow but decided not to say anything to Amelia. Hope glanced back and when she understood his decision, she thanked him with her eyes while he was looking back at Amelia, that one wondering what the silent exchange between the two was about :

"We didn't learn that much, everyone we've asked about _The Imperious_ and its crew said that nothing had happened and they didn't even realise it was a pirate's crew."

"It's true that they have quite good manners for pirates and their ship could be part of the Navy. They probably stole it and renamed it afterward…"

She sighed and continued :

"But, they aren't just usual pirates…"

"What do you mean ?" Hope asked, surprised.

The Captain looked back at them and explained :

"When we were about to arrive at Sigurd, I was contacted by another ship and the Captain asked me few things, particularly if I've seen a ship called _The Impetuous_ on my way to come here. Of course, I've been intrigued and asked to the Captain to meet him, personally."

"And ?" Jim asked, anxious, thinking about his mother.

"I said that a civilian, a friend of mine, had been kidnapped by the pirates but I didn't explain why, pretending not to know," she said.

She looked at Hope who smiled, relieved they are the only ones who knew about her necklace and the real reason of Sarah's missing.

"Apparently, Sarah isn't the first person kidnapped by those pirates. They have two other people but not just anyone : they are nobles."

"Nobles ? But why would they kidnap nobles ?" Jim asked.

Amelia shrugged :

"He didn't tell me why but he added they also had an important treasure which belongs to the Queen Armada. But by the way he said it, I'd say it's much more one of those two people than just some worth bauble… He, apparently, is on an official mission from the Armada and he asked me, considering we're also on the track of those pirates, to help him. _The Impetuous'_ crew doesn't know they're tracked by this Captain so, we'll continue to track them, followed by the other ship which will be ready to intervene at any time…"

Jim thought a moment about the new information. Except that the other crew's intentions seemed blurred, if they were helping to get back his mother and the two nobles, then, they had more chances to save his mom. But it was weird that Amelia accepted that easily without even knowing the entire story and intentions from the Queen Armada's ship…

"Why did you accept that ? Not that I don't want of their help, but, you made this case personal. I can't imagine you accepting to have someone else in the way, especially people with blurred explanations and intentions…" He said to Amelia.

She frowned and looked away, obviously annoyed then the sighed :

"You're right. I shouldn't have accepted. But I didn't say I did."

Hope and Jim looked surprised and shared a gaze :

"But, you said.." Hope hesitated.

"I will help them, and they will help us. But I didn't accept anything… You see, the Captain of the other ship isn't just a Captain. He's a Commodore. It's a higher rank than my poor rank of Captain. He gave me an order and I have no choice but to obey him…"

Jim understood and pouted as well while Hope seemed a little bit lost…

"A.. Commodore ?" She hesitated.

"It's the rank right above Captain in the Navy," Jim explained.

He looked at her and understood that she didn't say that because she didn't understand what it meant but because something was striking her mind… But with the lost reflected in her gaze he could guess she didn't know, she probably had some feeling about something from her past but when it arrived, it vanished as soon as it touched her mind…

Amelia seemed to understand it as well because she was now frowning with the look in her gaze she always had when she wonders who Hope was.

Feeling gazes on her, Hope raised her eyes and forced a smile :

"If they can help us save Sarah, it's a good thing, isn't it ?"

Amelia nodded silently then ordered :

"We will sail soon, you should ask Mr Silverstone if he has any jobs for you two…"

"Aye, Captain," Jim said before turning away, followed by Hope.

_A Few hours later_

Hope was sleeping but she wasn't sleeping peacefully at all, she was moving in her hammock, tossing and sweating…

She had visions, pictures, flashing behind her eyes so quickly, she couldn't see anything… She heard voices, they were smothered and she couldn't understand a word but sometimes, there were laughs or she could see a bright and warm smile… And all those flashed or voices had something in common : the pain. The horrible, striking pain in her heart to see those pictures and to hear those voices… Hope didn't know who they were, what it was but it was _painful_, she was _missing_ all those peoples and those warm, bright and delightful moments she had shared with those peoples…

The pictures accelerated and everyone turned into dark and hard memories. Finished the good memories with the warm people she loved. Everything was slipping out of her fingers and her control. There was pain but a real, hard, difficult pain to bear like a huge burden of all the previous memories she had with the peoples who were now probably gone considering that feeling of intense pain… She heard screams of terror and pain, she heard voices calling her and in the middle another voice seemed to be more vivid than the rest :

"_I'm a Commodore now !"_ A distant and happy voice exclaimed but it brought nothing but sadness and melancholy into Hope's heart…

She saw the smiling face of a man with brown hair but before she could register his features, he was gone, _again_…

Hope woke up, jumping out of her hammock and screaming. Her t-shirt was wet of sweat and her face was hot, she couldn't breathe and was moving like to run away from her memories and her pain but it was impossible… She felt her eyes getting watery and after a little moan, she got up and moved towards the stairs, ignoring the other members of the crew deeply sleeping and snoring noisily… She didn't notice the only one who had been awakened by her scream and who was following her with his blue-green gaze…

She climbed the stairs and she took a deep breath of fresh air under the starry sky, seeming to be infinite… She wiped away her tears and once she was calm again, she walked slowly towards the higher deck of the prow. She sat against a wooden box of arrangement and raised her eyes towards the sky, trying to get lost in the stars and the beauty of the universe. But the few glimpses of memory she had had during their break at Sigurd and her sleep were haunting her and she couldn't even focus on thinking…

"Hey…"

She jumped and turned to see Jim, looking at her sadly. He approached and sat next to her, looking at the sky as well :

"I heard your scream, are you ok ?" He asked.

She laughed lightly and looked at the deep brilliant blue of the universe in front of her eyes again :

"Silverstone can't wake you up but my scream woke you up immediately…"

"I wasn't sleeping," he said.

She opened her mouth to say something but found herself out of words…

"Your mother ?" She tried to ask with a shy voice.

He sighed and nodded :

"I can't stop worrying… I wonder if she's ok…"

"Amelia says she has to be fine, the pirates need her to be exchanged for me, they won't touch her."

"It doesn't reassure me… They'll keep her alive, it doesn't mean they won't try anything against her or even kill her at the very last moment in front of me…"

"It won't happen…" She whispered.

"What makes you so sure ?" He asked with a tired voice.

"I'll make sure of it," she said with a cold voice.

He looked at her, surprised and after a moment, he hesitated and continued :

"Thank you…" He said slowly.

She looked at him, it was her turn to be surprised :

"Why ?"

"For what you're doing for my mom, you didn't have to but you disguised yourself as a cabin boy and sneaked onto the ship to save her…"

"You still don't understand it, Jim ? I _have_ to ! It's my fault ! Plus, as long as I can remember, she had been so nice and warm to me… She is the first face I remember… I can't let her down…"

He looked at her and all he could do was get lost in her eyes. This time, they were the colour of a deep blue with silver stars shining into her eyes. She had the universe into her eyes…

"It's not your fault…" He whispered.

She threw her head back with a bittersweet laugh :

"Of course it is !" She exclaimed. "If it hadn't have been for me or my necklace, those pirates would have never came and would have never kidnapped your mother !"

She let her face down and stared at her tattooed hands…

"You should have never saved me…" She whispered.

He stared at her and moved so he could be right in front of her. She looked at him and was surprised to see him frowning with his blue green eyes shining from the stars above them. They had that concerned, deep, sure and hard glimpse, the look he has when he's confident, the one that made her chill…

"Listen to me, Hope. It is _not_ your fault ! Whatever would have happened the night you crashed, those pirates would have found you and took you ! Without memory, lost and sad ! _You_ would be in their hands right now if I wouldn't have saved you ! Maybe my mother had been kidnapped because they want to use her to get to you, but if there is one thing I will never let happen is lose you and get into their hands ! I don't regret I saved you and I don't regret to fight for you !"

He took her hands and hesitated a slight moment before he continued :

"So.. don't repeat again it's your fault or that I shouldn't have saved you… If I didn't, I would have never met you…" He whispered.

He raised his gaze and their eyes met. Hope was stunned by what he had said and she was there, mouth wide open not knowing what to do or what to say… Her heart was beating fast in her chest, her cheeks were redder than ever and she had never felt so happy since she woke up without memory… She felt like she was needed, accepted and.. loved…

She opened her mouth but she didn't know what to say… Jim understood it and their eyes met again, and their eyes talked for them instead… The blue green eyes lowered slowly towards Hope's rose lips and she did as well with Jim's mouth… She got closer and she closed her eyes, she raised her head and he lowered his… They were at few millimetres away when suddenly, they heard a voice calling them :

"Jimmy ! Hope !"

They stopped and quickly moved away from each other, letting go of their entwined hands, looking away and blushing, more embarrassed than ever while BEN was climbing towards them with a great smile :

"What are you two doing out there ? It's cold, well, I guess it's cold since I can't feel temperatures but, shouldn't you be sleeping ?"

"I.. uh.. I had a nightmare and I went to get some fresh air…" Hope explained awkwardly.

"And I.. came with her…" Jim added, as uncomfortable as her…

"Oh ! I hope this nightmare wasn't _that_ bad !" BEN added.

Hope opened her mouth but got lost in her thoughts and didn't say anything. Jim looked at her, surprised and could have slapped himself for forgetting that he came to make her talk but instead, they only talked about his mother. He stared at her a moment then remembered they almost kissed a moment ago and turned away, blushing again… He was glad they were surrounded by a constant night so BEN couldn't see his red cheeks…

"I.. uh.. I go back into the hammocks to.. sleep…" Hope whispered hesitantly before running away from Jim and BEN.

Jim followed her with his gaze and the last thing he saw was a glimpse of brown hair before he sighed heavily and walked awkwardly towards the rails and got bore on it, breathing as much as he could to get rid of his red cheeks, his beating heart and the tension that had reigned few seconds ago before Hope went away. He was sure she was probably trying to calm herself down as much as he was doing right now… And it was already so hard in the fresh air, he couldn't even imagine how hard it must be in the middle of all those sticky men…

"Are you all right, Jimmy ?" BEN asked.

Jim sighed and passed his hands over his face to calm down. A part of him was ashamed for what he tried to do, to _kiss_ Hope ! But another part of him wanted to throw BEN off the ship as a punishment for stopping them. Even if he was also glad he _did_ stop them… And he wanted to go back to the moment they were about to kiss to accelerate and make sure it happens before BEN arrives…

He clicked his tongue and could have slapped himself because of his thoughts and for a long time, he didn't stop from feeling that, his heart racing and his cheeks blushing uninterrupted and ignoring BEN who was starting to worry about Jim who didn't stop to talk, to click the tongue, to swear and then, to moan desperately…

* * *

_So, what do you think of the chapter and the almost kiss between Jim and Hope ? :P_

_Next chapter will arrive next sunday, as usual and is called "TURNAROUND" and as the title says, you can expect a HUGE turnaround ! :P_

_I wait for your reviews ! :D_

_Truly Yours,_

_May_


	7. Turnaround

_Here is the chapter ! :D_

_**CurseofCallen** : I'm glad you liked it, I hope you'll like as much the chapter which is coming ! ;) Sure, she doesn't know who she is YET but the end of this chapter might let this part of the plot take a turnaround ! :P Too bad Hope and Jim won't have any intimite moment for a long time ! ^^"_

_**Forever Courage **: Thank you sooooo much for your review ! I am so happy to know you like the story so far ; and I hope you'll like this chapter as well ! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

Treasure Planet II : The Quest of Tala

CHAPTER VII : Turnaround

_[ Despite Hope sneaking on the RLS Honesty, Amelia finally agrees to let her stay on the ship as long as she stays a cabin boy. After a stop at Sigurd's spaceport, Hope and Jim cross by an officer Hope knows. In the meantime, Amelia is ordered by a higher ranked officer from the Navy to associate to track down The Imperious' pirates. After a nightmare, Hope and Jim talked in the night and their feelings start to bloom : they almost kiss but are stopped by BEN. ]_

Days passed and Jim and Hope had tried their best to avoid each other. Every time they would go near one another, they would stare then look away, blushing and every time they would be together, and an awkward silence would ensue.

Jim was so preoccupied by the almost kiss that he wasn't worrying as much as before about his mother. As for Hope, she was as anxious as him and so wasn't thinking that much about her loss of memory and the few feelings she had about her last dreams…

One day, Hope was washing the deck when she glimpsed a black cloud in the endless sky. Thunder could be heard from where they were. Lightning flashed like silver thread in the black cloud. She frowned and she called BEN who joined her :

"BEN, what is this ?" She asked, pointing at the black cloud.

"Oh, that… It's a magnetic field cloud. It's created from a solar eruption… It's probably from the sun of Amsur."

"We're heading straight for it. We're not going through it, right ?"

"Well.. we've talked about that with the Captain and yes, we are."

"You're kidding…" She whispered.

"It's not dangerous, it will only stop all informatics and magnetic functions of the ship. We'll be stopped for a moment, but the time the cloud will pass by us then we'll start again."

"But why don't we get around it ?"

"That's useless !"

BEN and Hope turned towards Silverstone who had heard their conversation and couldn't stop himself from intervening :

"_The Impetuous_ went right towards this cloud, probably because they knew we would lose their track. We could go around the cloud, but that would cause us to lose time while trying to find their tracks again. So we won't because they'll be too far away. You see those two planets there, right behind the cloud ? They could land on any of those planets and be well hidden before we arrived. We'd lose them. So, considering it doesn't affect anything for too long, we'll go through the cloud."

"And we'll be in that cloud how long ?" She asked.

"Well start to be magnetically affected in two hours and stuck in it for five hours, give or take…"

"You're sure it doesn't affect anything ?"

"Nothing except all the electronic items on the ship. But it's better to tie down the sails and to avoid the deck, just to be sure…"

Hope sighed and went back to washing the deck again while BEN was called away by Silverstone for some advice about the navigation.

Few hours later, the cloud finally arrived and Hope didn't wait a minute to get in her hammock. She tried to sleep, but she wasn't tired enough and the thunder was too loud to ignore. Ignoring peals of thunder on a rainy day is something, but being in the middle of a magnetic cloud with thunder shaking the entire ship every minute was something else…

Sighing, she turned and heard two men talking about the noise :

"This thunder is annoying, I can't close my eyes !" One exclaimed.

"Why don't you go below decks in that case ? You hear it less," the other answered not seeming really interesting.

"There's nothing to do down there !" He protested.

The other one shrugged and Hope didn't wait to get up and go below decks where there were the lifeboats. The farther down she went, more the sound were muffled, despite the vibrations and noise…

She realised she had never spent time in that part of the ship and she looked all around her but there wasn't anything interesting. She should have expected that but as long she could avoid the noise, doing nothing was bearable.

She advanced toward the end of the ship but when she arrived at the back, she saw something in the corner of her eye. When she turned, she saw Jim sitting on the floor, hidden behind a boat. He was playing with Morph who, as soon as he saw Hope, chirped and flitted toward her. Jim and Hope stared at each other awkwardly. Hope swallowed, the tension even more intense with the ozone from the magnetic storm surrounding them…

"Hope ?" Jim said hesitantly.

"I.. uh.."

"You're running away from the thunder too, right ?" He asked with a grin.

She smiled too but then, they both turned away from each other, too embarrassed to do or say anything… Hope felt a little sad by their reaction. They hadn't talked to each other since the other day and she was feeling kind of.. lonely… But at the same time, her heart was beating so fast, she couldn't think straight anymore…

Morph chirped and she looked at the little polymorph with a sad smile :

"I think.. I'll leave you two to play…" She whispered.

She turned away and before she could see it, Jim tried to turn to her and call her but he didn't have time. Morph looked at his two friends sadly, not knowing what to do but suddenly, turbulence shook the entire ship and Hope stopped her steps in the middle of the room. Hope looked all around her, a little bit lost and scared :

"The cloud creates turbulences…" He explained.

She stared at him and she could have continued her steps but instead, she stayed in the middle on the room, a hand on a pillar to stay standing because of the previous turbulence.

"We haven't spoken to each other since the other day." She suddenly said.

"Uh.. probably…" He answered shyly.

"We've been avoiding each other."

He looked at her sadly and he realised her eyes were dark green which turned immediately to a shade of brown before it turned gold and once again, his heart stopped a moment before getting faster…

"What happened to us ?" She asked with a low voice.

He opened the mouth to say something but no word came out… He wanted to answer that since he had tried to kiss he couldn't stay by her sides without having red cheeks, a racing heart and messy thoughts and in a glance, he knew she was feeling the same…

"We don't have to avoid each other…" He suddenly said.

He would have slap himself but he realised that he didn't want to stay away from her… Not when he was needed all the friends he could have to support him with his mother away… And he was the only one she could talk to, she needed him. And he needed her…

He lifted up and approached Hope, he was so tall she had to look up to follow his gaze :

"I don't want to…" He added with a hesitant voice.

"So do I…" She whispered.

They smiled at each other and minutes passed before they realised they were staring at each other with a smile. Jim suddenly coughed and turned his head away while Hope was lowering her gaze :

"Well.. uh, maybe we should go up, right ? They will wonder where we are," she said.

"Good idea," he said, starting to walk towards the stairs.

She followed him and looked at him. She could only see his brown hair but she couldn't help but smile slowly while watching him…

The rest of the storm passed quite quickly and when it went away, little by little, the machines and all electronic mechanics or engines started to work again and they flew away.

Hope climbed on the decks gladly and breathed fresh air, even if her head was still a little bit fuzzy. She was feeling way better without being in the middle of the storm. Everyone started to work again, doing their usual duties but something was different, in fact, _someone_ was…

The Captain Amelia Doppler was upper decks and was staring at the horizon with a cold and hard look on her face.

At first, Hope didn't understand why she was there : she was spending most of her time in her office, calculating trajectories and all those Captain things she did so well. But here she was, on upper decks without even glancing at her crew… Hope finally turned towards the horizon to see what was going on and she stopped breathing when she saw the other ship… So little and so far away it was hard to see it but it was here, it was reachable… They've never been so close to them.

_The Imperious_ was right in front of them and it was waiting for them…

She glanced at Jim who had followed Amelia's gaze as well. He was standing near the rails of the ship. She could only see him from the back but she saw his fists clench so hard, his joints turned white and his entire body trembled with rage…

She wanted to help him and talk to him but she didn't know what to say. She was feeling way too guilty about him and Sarah to say anything, or especially not trying to comfort him… She wanted to be there, with him but her feet couldn't move… She was stuck in the middle of the decks while the entire crew was running on the deck except for three of them : Amelia, Jim and her. The two others were assured, full of confidence and ready to fight while Hope's anxiety was rising again and again, so much she felt like drowning…

BEN approached her, knowing what his friends were staring at because he was doing the same but with a scared look :

"Do you know in how much time we'll get to them ?" She asked with a low voice.

"Well, if they keep standing still , we'll be there in three or four hours…"

Hope's heart missed a beat but she continued, frozen and her gaze focused only on the motionless ship :

"They're not moving ? Why ? They're far away from the cloud now…"

"It probably damaged some of their engines and they're repairing it but it will take time. We'll get to them before that !"

She didn't add anything, but Jim turned towards her. He had heard everything they had said and he was now frowning. If she could see the light of anger in his eyes, he was also lost… She just frowned and in a gaze they agreed that something was weird. Why would _The Imperious _have some problem while their own didn't ?

_Three hours later_

They had approached _The Imperious_ so close, they could now see it in its entire splendour : it surely was a Navy ship. It had golden decorations and the flag floating on the top of the mast was one of the Queen's Armada. A stolen ship and a flag to hide under : there was no best way to pass as a ship of the Queen's Armada…

But there was one tiny problem : it was a ghost ship. There wasn't anyone on deck. There wasn't any signs of life, nowhere, nothing…

Hope felt a chill down her spine and realised the all crew of the _RLS Honesty_ were gathered on deck, looking at Amelia and waiting for her orders. The only one who wasn't paying attention was Jim who was staring at the empty decks, frowning with a determined look on his face…

"Spacers !" Amelia started, loud. "If we are gathered here today, it's because our rescue mission is about to take an end ! The pirates who had kidnapped innocent peoples are going to pay for their actions !"

The men shouted but Jim and Hope didn't react :

"We are going to make them pay and hand them over to the Queen's Armada's judgement ! We are going to save those civilians and take them home ! We are going to be the spacers the Armada needs. We are going to be heroes !"

The men yelled again while she gave her orders :

"All men stay aboard except a little of my closest and most confident companions. If something happens on _The Imperious_, I count on you to rescue the civilians as high priority !"

She climbed down the stairs and joined her men but few minutes after, she was in a lifeboat with Silverstone and Jim. Hope was staring at them from the deck with Delbert and BEN who were both too scared to go there. Hope bit her lip and glanced at Jim who was still intensely staring at _The Imperious' _decks…

She pouted and she shouted :

"Amelia !"

The Captain turned to her and before she could say or even notice anything, Hope had jumped in with them and was sitting near Jim. Amelia's mouth opened then she frowned and took on her confident Captain's mask again :

"Hope ! Get out of this lifeboat ! You are of no use to us and you risk more than anyone else !"

"I am _not_ going away while you're about to rescue Sarah ! I'm coming !"

Amelia was about to add something but she was cut off Jim :

"Amelia, please…" He said, looking at her.

She turned to him and was about to order him to get back on the ship as well but she froze when she saw his gaze. She opened her mouth hesitantly then glanced at Hope and was stunned by her gaze as much as she was by Jim's. The Captain frowned, truly annoyed by the two teens. Then she clicked her tongue :

"All right ! But don't blame me if one of you get killed ! Or kidnapped !" She added while staring at Hope.

The girl smiled slightly but was way too anxious to do or say anything. Amelia turned towards _The Imperious_ :

"To that pirates' ship, Mr Silverstone !"

"At your orders, Captain !" He answered while starting the boat and driving it towards the huge and impressive ship.

They drove in complete silence and when they arrived at the ship, they boarded, weapons prepared and ready to fight but no one came to them. They expected pirates but nothing. Not even a sound…

"Did they leave the ship ?" Hope dared to ask.

"It looks like…" Jim answered.

He looked at Amelia who was frowning and remaining silent :

"Can we go now ?" He asked impatiently.

"We're going, but all together and in silence," she ordered.

They all acquiesced and started to go below decks. Once again, they had prepared themselves to a fight but no one showed up. It really was a ghost ship…

They walked towards the place where cells would be and when they saw them, Jim couldn't help but hurry and run to it :

"Mom !" He called.

They ran after him and they took a look in the cell but Jim was already trying to open it :

"Jim ..?" A little voice called.

They all breathed a sigh of relief when they realised it was Sarah's voice. Jim finally opened the cell with a shot and ran towards his mom who hesitated :

"Jim ? Is that you ?" She asked again, tears in her eyes.

"Yes ! Yes ! It's me, Mom ! We came to rescue you !" He said, putting his face into her neck.

She blinked then smiled slowly before hugging him back, so relieved she couldn't contain her silent tears anymore. They streamed down while Hope and Amelia were doing their best to maintain some dignity and were both trying not to cry. Silverstone was standing before them, looking all around with alert eyes, ready to shoot to any threat.

"Jim, Sarah, we'd better hurry !" Amelia said but her emotion was heard in her voice.

Jim stepped back and looked at his mom. She looked tired and dirty but she was still the same bright and warm person he'd always known… What surprised him was that she wasn't even attached, she had been locked in the cell but apparently, she had been treated well :

"Are you ok ? You're not hurt, Mom ?" He asked with worry in his eyes and his voice.

"I'm all right, Jim…" She whispered, putting a hand on his cheek with a warm smile.

He smiled back and helped her lift up before they started to walk back towards the decks :

"Why are you here alone ? And where are the pirates ?" Jim asked while climbing the stairs at his mom's sides.

She opened her mouth to answer but they arrived on the principal deck and froze when they heard the so familiar sound of charging guns. They all stared all around them, only to see the pirates' crew, grinning with satisfaction for having caught the ones they had been waiting for…

Hope stepped back and Amelia stood in front of her to protect her and was hoping they wouldn't recognise her, disguised as a cabin boy while Jim stepped in front of his mother who tried not to cry again… Silverstone and Amelia took a look at their own crew but they were all kneeling in the centre of the deck, hands up while a dozen of pirates were ready to shoot at them at any movement… Delbert and BEN were the two who had been kept on their legs even if they were about to collapse from fear so they could be seen in evidence.

Amelia clenched her teeth and tried to remain calm while a voice known from all of them was heard above them, on upper deck :

"Well, well, well… How expected of you to come rescue your precious friend !"

The five of them lifted up their gazes and saw the blond Captain with a pretentious smile. He walked slowly down to the deck then, hands behind his back and perfectly calm. His steps resonated in the intense silence as he slowly approached the little group who had been gathered and unarmed :

"I was waiting for you to come."

"You knew we were following you, didn't you ?" Amelia hissed.

"Of course we did !"

He smiled evilly at her and his grey eyes shone with mischief :

"Know that we _always_ have a step ahead !"

"You don't," she answered coldly.

"What makes you think so ?" He asked with a laughing gaze.

"You don't have what you wanted at the beginning : Hope and her necklace."

This time, he laughed and his laugh seemed to hit every part of the ship to come back to the ears of everyone :

""Hope" ! I really like her new name ! It suits her way better than her original one !"

He turned towards Hope who gasped and he smiled again :

"Doesn't it, _Celeste_ ?"

Her heart stopped beating a moment when she realised it was her name. Her _real_ name… It was turning, again and again in her head, always with that ironic and cold tone he just had while pronouncing it but .. she had a clue. She knew something. She knew something about her, about her past !

But Amelia moved even more towards her along with Silverstone. Jim would have gladly done it if it wasn't for his mother's protection. Hope wasn't that overjoyed when she realised that if he had called her with her name, he had recognised her.

Understanding what she was thinking about, Blondie smiled even more and looked at her, now ignoring the others :

"Always the same tricks… Next time you wanna come on my ship, trying to be unseen, don't disguise yourself as a cabin boy as you used to do before you ran away. Oh, and lost your memory by the way !" He added, more than happy to know that he could use it as a weapon to her.

And it worked, she suddenly ran towards him, pushing away Amelia and Silverstone and ignoring Jim's call :

"Hope !" He exclaimed, furious she had been idiot enough to be tricked by this pirate.

She stared at Blondie while staying still a little bit back, ready to go back to Amelia if needed :

"You know me ! How ?! Where and when ? My dream when I fled away was from _that_ ship ? From _you_ ?!"

"So, you _do_ remember things !" He exclaimed. "That's great ! Then, in that case, do you remember _why_ I want you _so_ badly ?"

She stared at him, her eyes full of sadness, doubt and anger but she didn't know how to feel and what to say :

"Apparently not…" He noticed.

"Why.. why do you want me ..?" She asked with a hesitant voice, her eyes trained on his face, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

But once again, that malicious and vain light appeared in his eyes and he answered with a satisfied smile :

"Because you are precious…"

He approached but she didn't move and kept staring at him with all the pride she had. He slowly leaned towards her and whispered in her ear so she could be the only one to hear :

"More precious than all the _hope_ in the universe…" He breathed.

She stopped breathing and opened wide her eyes, starting to shake, not knowing why…

"Hope !"

Jim's voice woke her up and suddenly, she got pulled away from the blond pirate. She looked at Jim, surprised but he pushed her behind him, with his mother. Amelia and Silverstone closed the circle again to protect her as much as they could.

Jim was frowning and stared at Blondie who didn't look surprised or threatened, just annoyed by his act.

"So," Blondie started, "here is the plan : I want "Hope" and her necklace with me and you will all be free to leave on your miserable ship !"

"You won't have her !" Amelia shouted.

"But _you_ got what you wanted ! Why can't I ?" He said. "You have your friend, here. She had been well treated so, if you really want her with you, you'd better give me that little girl. "

The group stayed silent but he continued, his grin back :

"Jim, she is your mother and for you, Captain, your friend. You don't know that girl and she doesn't even know anything about her ! Not even her name ! Let her come with me and she will find peace with me !"

"Why "peace" sounds like death with your voice ?" Jim said.

"Oh ! She won't die ! I just need her knowledge and her necklace."

"But I don't know _anything_ ! I don't _remember_ !" Hope screamed.

"Don't worry, it'll come back !"

"I'm not coming with you !" She yelled.

Blondie looked at her then sighed, apparently annoyed. He then frowned and continued :

"Well then, I didn't want to get that far but, we don't have a choice… Bring him !" He ordered to his men.

"Who ?" Hope asked with a trembling voice and completely frozen.

Blondie just smiled as an answer.

They heard few men of the crew moving and taking probably a man who tried to fight back but he was obviously way too weak to be any threat to them. They pushed him and he fell on his knees in front of Blondie and the group. He raised his head but Hope and Jim had recognised him : the old man had white hair and a short white beard with intense blue eyes. His clothes were torn, dirty and he had bruises on his face but he was still brave enough to raise his head. That man who had been the first to told her something strange enough to be a part of her life… The man who had given her a golden coin from Dareia… That man who seemed to know her and yet disappeared…

He looked at Hope with such sad eyes that she felt her heart break and she understood she knew that person. She thought of it a lot of times since she met him but she never _felt_ it as much as she was feeling it right now… Her eyes got watery but the man shook his head, sadly but with such a proud face.

He managed to lift up weakly and stared at her intensely, sad and strong like if he knew his end has come…

"_If I tell you that the stars guide you_…" He breathed.

Hope closed her eyes and lifted her face, tears streaming down despite and she answered with a shaking voice :

"_Then I'll answer you that I owe my life to the moon…"_

Blondie applauded and broke the emotional reunion but Hope turned to him angrily, frowning with a cold gaze :

"That was wonderful !" He exclaimed.

His voice was the only sound they could hear and the atmosphere was heavy and hard to bear…

"So, Hope, come with me or the old man dies !" Blondie said with bad eyes.

Hope lowered her gaze and stared at the floor for so long that people thought they had lost her, but suddenly, she raised her head and stared angrily at Blondie, her eyes full of sadness, and submission…

She stepped forward and Jim frowned :

"Hope…" He whispered.

She ignored him but suddenly, men jumped on the decks on the two ships : they were wearing blue navy uniforms and were holdings weapons, threatening the pirates who all lifted up their hands and went onto their knees, too surprised to fight back.

Blondie stared all around him, mouth wide open and stunned but suddenly, two men of the navy caught him and put his arms behind his back, forcing him to kneel. He stared at Hope with raging eyes but she was way too surprised to say anything while one by one, all the pirates were kneeling and the same thing was happening on the _RLS Honesty_. The crewmen were lifting up and were now taking control of their ship once again.

Suddenly, boots clomping on the wooden floor were heard and everyone turned to see who was arriving. A tall man with brown hair and blue eyes was walking with an assured and angry expression for the blond pirate who could have killed him with his eyes, if it was possible… The man was wearing a blue uniform with high black boots and a red cape. He had a sword at his side but what stunned Jim and Amelia was the number of decorations on his uniform.

Hope looked at him and suddenly felt her heart hurting. She stopped breathing and felt dizzy. She almost fell but Jim caught her by the arm and stared at her without understanding what was going on but her eyes were locked on the tall man. She had a lump in her stomach and a tight throat. She couldn't speak. She couldn't say anything but she _knew_… She had met him before. He was the man she had followed the day before at Sigurd. The man she knew and had followed instinctively…

He looked around the deck and saw the old man who was lifting up by two men of the navy, the white headed man acquiesced to the young one who turned towards Blondie :

"Alexander Carter. It's such a pleasure to finally lock you in a cell. It's too bad I can't kill you now and to wait the judgement !" He said with disgust to the pirate but delighted to have captured him.

Alexander just stared at him and didn't say anything but the brown man was already turning towards the old man :

"Caliban," he said with a little voice, "look…" He whispered.

He turned his gaze toward the group and especially Hope and the man with the high rank called Caliban turned towards her and at the second he caught her eye, he stopped breathing as well and his eyes widened. He was shocked but once the shock passed, joy and relief invaded his eyes and they brightened, like if there were tears shining into them but he was containing them…

"Celeste…" He breathed.

Hope stepped back. She knew it was her name considering the way Alexander had talked to her earlier but.. it was so hard to be called by a name that she was hearing for the first time in months…

He advanced hesitantly but when he saw the lost and sad gaze she was looking at him with, he hesitated and stopped. He stared at her then turned towards the old man who shook his head sadly :

"She doesn't remember… She doesn't remember anything from her past, Caliban…"

Caliban looked at her once again with another wave of shock on his face but this time, Hope swallowed and forced herself to step hesitantly towards them but still staying in the group of the peoples she knew :

"Who.. who are you ?" She hesitated. "And.. who am I ?" She whispered.

Caliban forced himself not to let pain on his face but his eyes were so hurt, it was obvious he was containing it with difficulty…

"You.."

His voice shook, he tried to master his voice :

"You are Celeste Nova Andromeda of the House Alhena, one of the greatest noble families in the universe and part of the Royal Court. And I am your older brother, Caliban Dairook of the House Alhena…" He whispered painfully.

Hope opened her mouth, out of breath then closed it when the truth slapped her more violently than the blow that made her lost her memory…

* * *

_So, what do you think of this chapter ? :P_

_As promised, a complete turnaround in the plot considering we now know who Hope is and she found her family ! :3 Next chapter will be, once again, full of revelations and will be titled "THE TREASURE OF TALA" ! :D_

_Tell me what you think in reviews please ! ;)_

_Truly Yours,_

_May_


	8. The Treasure of Tala

_Here is the new chapter ! :3_

_**Forever Courage** : Call her the way you want, Hope or Celeste... She is the same person - almost at least ! ;)_

_Thanks for the new foollowers/favorites ! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

Treasure Planet II : The Quest of Tala

CHAPTER VIII : The Treasure of Tala

_[ The RLS Honesty passes through a magnetic storm and finds The Impetuous completely empty : they save Sarah and go back on their ship but The Impetuous' crew arrive. The blond pirate threatens Hope and wants her, he uses the old man from the Benbow Inn who had given Hope the coin and told her the weird sentences. She was about to go to the pirates when men from the Navy arrive and imprison the pirates. The commander of the other ship has stunning revelations for Hope : he is her brother. ]_

"You are Celeste Nova Andromeda of the House Alhena, one of the greatest nobles' families in the universe and part of the Royal Court. And I am your older brother, Caliban Dairook of the House Alhena…" He whispered painfully.

Hope opened her mouth, out of breath then closed it when the truth slapped her more violently than the blow that made her lose her memory…

_Few hours later, in the RLS Glory, ship of the Royal Navy_

Hope was sitting in the Captain's office with a cup of warm tea in her hands but she hadn't touched it and was staring at the emptiness. Amelia, Delbert, Silverstone, Jim, Sarah and even BEN were in the room as well. They were all waiting in an intense silence for the Captain Caliban Alhena to come back from his duties and explain to them what happened the last few months…

When the pirates had been caught and locked away, the Commodore Alhena had taken the group on his own ship which was waiting a little bit further. He let them in his office, promising he would come back as soon as possible.

Hope started when she felt a warm cover on her shoulders. She lifted her head and saw Jim who didn't say anything but just placed the cover on her. He took the cup of tea from her hands before she let it slip from her fingers… She vaguely thanked him with her eyes before taking her golden necklace and touching it, worry on her face…

Suddenly, the door opened and Caliban entered. Everyone turned towards him and he stared at Amelia who clapped her feet and saluted him :

"Captain Amelia Doppler, Sir !" She exclaimed.

He clapped as well and copied the salute :

"Commodore Caliban Alhena ! We've already talked once, few days ago at Sigurd, isn't it ?"

"It's right, Sir. You gave me the order to continue to track down _The Imperious_ and their pirates."

"May I know why you omitted to precise me you were travelling with my young sister and the true goal of your journey ?"

Amelia swallowed and tried to stay as calm as possible :

"I didn't know her identity, Sir. Plus, I didn't omit the true goal of our voyage : rescuing civilians kidnapped by those pirates."

Caliban stared at her, then sighed :

"You took care of my sister, that is all I could have asked for. Thank you."

Amelia seemed a little lost but nodded while he closed the door. He got rid of his cape and his sword and turned towards everyone :

"You all took care of my sister and looked out for her, I am eternally grateful and.. I guess you may want some illuminating about our story…"

Hope stared at him and he sighed again before he started to speak :

"Our family is quite known in the Court. We have for generations been really close to the Royal Family and we've always had great military career. My great grandfather is the only one who ever stood up against Captain Flint and preserved the cargo he was protecting."

"I knew that Alhena sounded familiar…" Jim grumbled.

Caliban continued his story :

"But our family has a duty towards the Queen and the Royal Family for centuries…"

He paused then looked at all the peoples gathered in front of him :

"Have you ever heard of the _Treasure of Tala_ ?" He asked with a mysterious voice.

Jim, Amelia and Delbert almost fell to the floor while BEN and Sarah were more calm but they had obviously heard of it. Only Hope stayed perfectly calm but she didn't say anything…

"But that's a myth," Sarah commented.

"And so was Treasure Planet !" Jim exclaimed. "But it was real and the Treasure of Tala must be real too !"

"It is real, I can assure you," Caliban confirmed.

They became calm again but Hope shook her head :

"What is it ?" She asked.

Caliban seemed confused then remembered she didn't have any memory and explained:

"For centuries, or even millenniums, the Royal Family has stopped pirates or inherited amazing treasures : jewels, golden coins, safes… More than any pirate, more than even Flint, could have ever gathered. But it is part of the Royal Treasure and seven generations ago, the treasure became so huge that it was impossible to keep it safe anywhere in the universe. So my ancestor, _our_ ancestor, found an inhabited planet and transformed it into a giant safe for the Royal Treasure."

He paused then continued :

"The Treasure was mostly sent into that planet lost into the universe and it was called "Tala". Which planet of the universe it is, no one knows and the only way to find it is to follow the map our ancestor created. This map is contained into your necklace, Celeste…"

She lowered her gaze towards her golden necklace into her hands and suddenly, it felt heavier than it ever had been…

"I knew it was a map !" Jim exclaimed, staring at Amelia, Delbert and his mom.

"But you can't just open the map like that," Caliban added. "You need a key and at least one of the Alhena's heirs who are the only ones to be able to read the map…"

"That's why that pirate wanted Hope and her necklace…" Amelia said absently.

"Hope ?" Caliban hesitated.

"That's.. my name…" The young girl answered.

Caliban hesitated to say something but didn't and he continued his story :

"The King named our family Guardians of Tala and our vow is to protect the map by all means…"

Hope tightened her necklace and realised that if she never let it go, it wasn't just as a symbol of her past, but also because she wanted to _protect_ it…

"What does that have to do with Ho- Celeste ?" Jim asked, arms crossed and frowning.

Caliban sighed and all guessed it was getting to the delicate points of the story :

"Our father was the guardian of the key and you, of the necklace. You've been taught since your childhood to fight and defence yourself and save the necklace at any price. But.. a year and a half ago.. our father went to on a covert mission and we received a message from the navy."

He paused, eyes low apparently living once again the memory and the pain in his head :

"Our father had been kidnapped and the rest of his crew massacred by pirates."

He paused again and hesitated on the way to put it with words :

"We used to be three brothers and sister…" He said with a sad voice.

Hope suddenly felt overwhelmed by a feeling of intense sadness and pain but she tried to ignored it :

"Used to ?" She whispered.

"Our older brother, Aiden, went to save our father but.. the only thing that came back was his head…"

Everyone opened their eyes wide before trying to look not as shocked as they were. Hope was trying hard not to throw up and run away. She was tired of all this pain and of this story but she couldn't move, even if she wanted to. She turned pale and the only one who seemed to notice was Jim who frowned while Caliban continued :

"The key had been taken by the pirates. Our father missing, probably dead and our oldest brother dead too. I've tried to take control but.. the pirates attacked sooner than I thought. A year ago, in the middle of the night in our palace, they managed to attack and they were about to kidnap you and the necklace but our grandfather and I rescued you and bought you time. I ordered you to run away and to hide and I promised you I'll find you but I.. I never did…"

Hope lowered her gaze onto her tattooed hands and the shining golden necklace…

"I never knew what happened to you in the months you were gone… I didn't know where you went and I had lost your track until our grandfather who was searching on his way, found you without memory as a servant in an Inn at Montressor. He tried to give you clues but he couldn't stay any longer because he was followed… "

""_If I tell you that the stars guide you, then I'll answer you that I owe my life to the moon…_"" she whispered.

"That's our family's motto…" Caliban said with a sad smile.

"And the coin from Dareia…" She added with a broken voice.

"It's our native planet…"

"I.." Hope started.

Her voice broke but she tried to control it. She lifted up despite her trembling legs and advanced, her eyes shining of all colours and all emotions but one was over all others : pain.

"I don't remember what happened during those months but I think I know… This pirate, Alexander, told me I went on his ship disguised as a cabin boy and I.. dreamed of when I fled away. I must have been on this ship quite a long time, hiding my identity and my nature and they must have found out and tried to capture me but.. I went into a lifeboat and I hurt my head and.."

"And you flew right to Montressor and crashed. That's when I found you…" Jim finished.

They looked at each other and Hope smiled sadly in some sort of way to thank him for saving her life. Caliban stared at the two teens and frowned before continuing :

"You were lucky," he said with an annoyed tone and an obvious threat for Jim in his gaze.

The teen rolled his eyes and Hope ignored her.. brother but it was Jim who talked again :

"If your grandfather was tracked, a pirate must have been in the Inn when he talked to you and recognised you. That's how they found you again…"

Amelia nodded silently before commenting :

"It makes sense…"

Hope looked at her necklace with a lost gaze and Caliban smiled to her :

"Don't worry, Celeste. Your memories will probably come back to you sooner or later and you have absolutely nothing to worry about from those pirates. They're locked and far away from you. From now on we will start all over again our lives at Dareia !"

She looked at him and opened her mouth but no words came out… She turned towards Jim but he had turned his head away. She lowered her gaze on the golden necklace and even if she had tried to protect it for months, even years apparently, she just wanted to throw it away.

It had ruined her life.

Since she woke up without any memory, she wanted to remember who she was, who was her family and find it all again. Now she had found her brother and her grandfather, a home and people to care for her but.. until now, she never realised that by coming back to her old self, she would have to give up everything she had found since she woke up.

The Inn, Sarah's warm smile, BEN's clumsiness, Morph's lovely habits, the Dopplers… And Jim… She would have to give up all of this, all those people…

"We're heading back to the spaceport of Iashtal, on the planet of Elrylass. There we will give the prisoners to the prison that will send them later to a judge. And we will all go back home !" Caliban exclaimed. "For now, let's all stay on this ship. There are enough quarters for all of you, I can't let you sleep with the crew, after all…"

"The crew is fine for me," Jim grumbled before heading towards the door.

He ignored his mother calling him, the gaze Hope followed him with and Caliban's annoyed look by his behaviour…

Hope finally looked back at Caliban, wondering if everything he had told her was true… Maybe he was an impostor like Alexander Carter and he just wanted to capture her. Her heart was telling her he really was her brother, but her brain was saying the contrary and she didn't know what to listen to…

Caliban finally felt her gaze on him and he turned to look at her, surprised and a little bit disturbed by her behaviour :

"What's wrong, Celeste ?" He asked her.

She hesitated, she didn't know how to put her feelings in sentences without being rude or insulting towards Caliban…

"It's.. it's not that I don't trust you but.. what makes me think you really are my brother and aren't trying to get to the map too ?" She asked with a hesitant voice.

He looked right into her eyes, a little bit disappointed she wasn't trusting him but he smiled and acquiesced :

"I understand your doubts after everything you've been through… But I can prove it to you."

He raised his hands and she realised he was wearing white elegant gloves like all high ranked officers. He took them off and showed her the back of his hands. She opened her mouth with trembling lips when she saw the same tattoos she had on her own hands : a crescent moon and a star…

She slowly raised her head towards him and smiled lightly. He smiled back but put back his gloves and his mask of Commodore :

"We should all rest. Captain Doppler, I would like you to stay a little longer, please, to report everything to me."

"Yes, Sir !" She answered.

He asked for a man of his crew to guide everyone into different quarters and Hope followed without even thinking. She was dizzy and feeling all the pain of the events they had talked about. But even worse than the first time she had felt them : she was feeling the guilt and the loss of her memory… She was feeling the same way she always did after her nights and nightmares : like if the memories were trying to come back to her mind but it couldn't stay and it was running away painfully.

At the moment she placed her head on the pillow of her little bed in her cabin, the exhaustion from the emotions, the pain, the memories helped her slip into a deep sleep… But it wasn't peaceful, unfortunately…

Like the few times she had dreamed of her memories, she was seeing flashes of lights and pictures so fast she couldn't see it clearly. She heard voices and screams but she couldn't understand what the peoples were saying…

Suddenly, everything slowed down : she saw exactly what she had went through a year ago, she was _living_ it again…

She was cornered against a white wall, shaking and breathing heavily. Her cheeks were wet, probably because of tears… In front of her, she could see a huge window letting in the night sky of a dark blue with hundreds of shining stars and a brilliant moon. Its lights were illuminating the corridor she was in. And in front of her were three pirates with their swords unsheathed and their guns ready to fire…

She stepped back, only to get even more against the wall. One of the pirate laughed at her fear and suddenly, she heard a huge bang and the pirate were falling on the floor while the two others were turning towards the ones who had saved her.

She saw Caliban running towards her, with his sword, ready to fight. Just behind him, there was someone else running, a little slower : it was the old man from the Inn, her grandfather… He had just shot the pirate and the two men were now fighting the two pirates who had threatened her…

Completely frozen, she didn't know what to do. Her years of fighting skills didn't teach her how to help her brother and grandfather in a fight for death…

Suddenly, Caliban got pushed away but he managed to catch the pirate before this one tries to turn around towards Hope. Caliban turned to his sister and yelled :

"_Celeste ! Run ! Run away !"_

"What.. ?" She whispered, eyes wide opened.

"_Run ! I'll find you !"_

She shook her head but he looked right into her eyes full of tears :

"_Please, Celeste ! Go ! Save yourself and the map ! I'll find you ! I promise !"_

She didn't want to go. She wanted to help them, to save them but her hand reached the golden medallion and while tears were running down her cheeks and falling on the floor she realised she had no other choice but to go if she wanted to survive…

"_RUN !"_ He yelled one last time before being pushed on the floor.

She started to run despite the shouts of the pirates. Arrived at the corner on the other side of the corridor, she turned her head to see one last time her brother and grandfather and through the tears, she saw Caliban on the floor, about to get killed by the pirate and her grandfather falling on the floor with a cry of pain.

Caliban saw her and his eyes, full of pain, sorrow and sadness, stared at hers, completely lost and scared. He opened his mouth and whispered something, she couldn't hear it but on his lips, she read one last time "run…" as she turned away and closed her eyes, running as fast as possible to flee from this pain, from those pirates…

Her tears ran again down her cheeks but when she opened her eyes, they were full of determination and confidence, ready to fight despite the slight gleam of pain in her changing colors…

The rest of Hope's dream was blurred and she only had pictures of what happened, she remembers she had took boy's clothes in the servants' room and dressed as one to run away without being noticed by the pirates who were ravaging her house. She had ran to the dirty part of the town and she tracked down the pirates and found _The Imperious_.

Few days later, she had been hired as a cabin boy because the last one had died during the attack of their mansion but of course, the pirates didn't tell her that… She knew it because she had been the one who had killed him when he had arrived in the middle of the night in her bedroom… That's why she had been crying and scared to death…

She remembered she had worked on this ship for months with one single purpose : to survive. What was the best hideout but right under the nose of her enemies ? They didn't even notice she was a girl until the Captain, Blondie, decided to walk on the decks. She hadn't see him before he was right in front of her and when she lifted up and pushed him, he stared at her and recognized her so unique eyes…

She had no other choice but to run away and she would have been caught by the pirates if it wasn't for this man who had saved her…

"_Hurry up, lad !"_ His voice exclaimed. "_They can' find ya !"_

She felt a strong and cold touch on her arm, so strong it hurt. She gasped in pain but she was already pushed away brutally, she almost fell.

"_They're here !"_ Another voice screamed.

She was terrified, and she kept holding her necklace while running after the huge man who was helping her. They went down deck and he turned a lever, she heard noisy creaking noises. When she looked down, she quickly saw the ground, far, far, below…

He caught her again and pushed her and she fell. She gasped and she saw her hands with her tattoos while she was breathing with difficulty. A hat fell in front of her while her hair fell onto her face, ruffling in the wind from the opening. A lifeboat suddenly came into view and the tall man took her by the arm. She just had the time to take her hat and put it on her head, putting her hair under it than he talked to her, turning his back while pushing buttons and levers :

"_Ya gotta get outa here ! Fly down there and hide, we're above Montressor so, if yar lucky, he'll probably find ya and help ya !"_

"Who ?" She asked.

"_A lad, shining like a solar eruption, a brilliant star !"_

"What ?"

The other men who were shouting broke the door and entered, with weapons pointed at them :

"_Ya gotta go ! Now !"_ The man screamed.

He took her arm and threw her into the lifeboat. She) gasped and raised her head to see him turning towards the pirates but the boat got dropped into the emptiness and after that, Hope only had flashes and quick pictures and feelings. She tried to manage to drive the boat but at a moment, she heard a scream from the ship and the second after, a cannonball hit the lifeboat and it started to fall right onto the ground.

The only thing she remembered was falling in the bottom of the lifeboat and hitting her head so hard that she only remembered the pain as she fell into darkness…

Hope woke up and got up suddenly. She was shaking and crying. A sob lodged in her throat and she lifted up from her little bed. When she was finally calmed and was able to breathe again, she realised she still had she cover Jim had given her few hours ago… She sat on the side of her bed and stared sadly at the floor…

She had dreamed of probably one of the worst experience of her life. The night she almost got killed. The night her brother and she got separated. The night her life changed. The night her path veered a very different way… Then she dreamed _again_ of the night she had fallen on Montressor, the night she had been discovered and almost killed – _again_… Hope wondered who was that man on _The Imperious_ who helped her and saved her and why did he do that ? She couldn't see his face, it was way too confused and she was trying her best to remember but she just couldn't…

Hope stood up and walked slowly towards the door and got out to breathe fresh air. There were few men, almost asleep but none reacted or tried to stop her. She walked a moment before realising there was someone else on the decks than her and the few crewmen…

She silently approached Jim without even noticing it. He was leaning on his elbows, on the rail and was staring at the infinite universe, dark blue with some spots of stunning colours like red or gold… All around them, there were hundreds and hundreds of shining silvery stars.

When she was right at his sides, he turned to see her and after a hesitation, he smiled gently. She smiled back, as shy as him and after staring at each other, they both leaned on the rail, enjoying the calm of space, the beauty of its stars and the warm of their arms touching each other…

They didn't say a word for a long time. Just enjoying this moment together where there was no treasure, no loss of memory, no pirate… Just the both of them…

"I've been thinking.." Jim finally started.

She turned to him before he continued :

"I've.. spent an amazing time with you…" He whispered.

She blinked and he smiled to himself ; still looking at the dark blue sky :

"Of course, our lives were in danger and my mom got kidnapped by those pirates but.."

He turned to her, smiling and continued :

"But it was great… Being your friend and spending time with you…"

He raised his hand for her to shake it but she opened her mouth, staring blankly at his hand and her eyes got suddenly full of pain and deception :

"Why does it sound like a farewell ?" She whispered, scared of the answer he would give her…

The pain she was containing reflected into his blue-green eyes and he lowered his hand, turning away from her and looking at the infinite universe once again :

"Because.. I won't be able to tell you that when we will go on our own ways later… I don't want anyone else to hear it but you. Not even my mom… And definitely not your brother !"

She stayed silent and stared at the floor. Her silence got Jim worried and he turned to her, only to see how sad she was, how his words had been hard. He bit his lip and raised his hands to take her in his arms but he sighed and stepped back from her :

"Ho.. I mean, Celeste-" He started.

"Hope," she said.

"What ?"

She raised her head but looked away from his gaze :

"Call me Hope," she corrected…

He stayed silent before continuing :

"Hope, I don't want to.. you know.. be rude now but I don't want to ignore the fact that.. we won't see each other ever again…"

Her lips trembled when she opened her mouth but she managed to keep her voice from shaking :

"So, you're telling me goodbye before it's time ? That's even worse, Jim !" She exclaimed.

She turned to him and his heart skipped a beat when he saw her eyes, full of tears. They were of the same dark blue of the space surrounding them, they even had red and gold reflections and the tears were shining like the stars above them…

"Why are you running away _now_ ?" She yelled.

"I'm not-"

"Yes ! You're running away ! You're running away from me, from your pain, from everything ! I don't understand why you decided to make of the little time we've got left, a time of sadness and farewell ! We're not away from each other yet.. so.. so don't try to tear us apart…" She ended up whispering.

A single tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away with a frown before turning away and leaving. Jim raised his hand and tried to call her but neither his hand or his voice acted the way he wanted…

* * *

_So, what do you think ? :D_

_You know the story and you know all the secrets about Hope but, Jim and her have an argument... :3_

_Oh, and by the way, "Tala" is a Persian name meaning "Gold" so you can guess why I chose this name for the Treasure ! :)_

_Next chapter will be titled : "THE SAVIOUR'S RETURN" _

_So, who do you think will come back ? Who is this saviour ? :P_

_Tell me everything in reviews please ! ;)_

_Truly Yours,_

_May_


End file.
